G-Boys Meet The Sailor Senshi
by Jennilyn Maxwell
Summary: Nani? Whats Setsuna doing there?? Splitlings?? Evil Twins? Are the demonic 5 related to the Senshi? why Is Setsuna so Hostile?? This Time On G-Boys Meet The Sailor Senshi, What?? Evil Twins??
1. Boys Meet Girls.

First off Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako Yuy own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, and our characters might be a LIL OOC, so there.  
  
Hotaru: yeah! our first fiction together!! I'm SOOOOO excited how bout you Love Goddess?  
  
Minako: Don't get so excited Baka, you just wait till Heero finds out.  
  
Hotaru: do you think I give a damn?? What's he gunna do, chop off my hair??  
  
Minako: MAY BE.  
  
Hotaru: yeah sure whatever, and MAYBE I'll have to tell him you LIKE him.  
  
Minako: Say anything like THAT Maxwell and you WILL regret it.  
  
Hotaru: sure whatever oh I guess I'll have to show this too Duo. ~* holds up a tape recorder *~  
  
Minako: go ahead think I care there isn't a damn thing on it.  
  
Hotaru: oh really see I hit this little button then say oh I LOVE HEERO and then I hit this warp thing and it sounds EXACTLY like you.  
  
Minako: you wouldn't.  
  
Hotaru: oh just watch me. I LOVE HEERO HE'S THE HOTTEST PIECE OF ASS THERE EVER WAS!! ~* plays with recorder and comes out of the speaker sounding just like Minako *~  
  
Minako: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ~* gives Heero Yuy Glare Of Death *~  
  
Hotaru: oh Shit! Duo she's gunna kill me!! ~* runs away dropping Tape recorder being chased by Minako who just happened to pull out a chain saw from hammer space *~.  
  
Heero: what's this? ~* picks up tape recorder Presses Play and listens, blushing *~  
  
Duo: hey Heero wazzap?  
  
Heero:…… listen Maxwell. ~* hands Duo the tape recorder *~  
  
Duo: ~* takes and presses play then runs away laughing *~  
  
Heero: ~* looks around to make sure no one is looking then takes the tape recorder to his room *~  
  
"..hello.." = Talking.  
  
"..hello.." = Thinking  
  
(..hello..) = one of us bakas talking.  
  
"Hotaru!! You're going to be late for school!" Michiru yelled. Hotaru rushed downstairs.  
  
" sorrie Michi-mama!" Hotaru yelled and rushed out the door. Haruka ran after her.  
  
" Hotaru! You forgot your Henshin Wand again!!" Haruka yelled. Hotaru turned around and looked at her.  
  
" Thanks Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled and clutched it in her free hand, speeding off to school.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of Town.  
  
" HEERO! I dun wanna go to School!!" Duo yelled. Heero looked at him full of anger.  
  
" listen Braided baka we have to keep a low profile, its normal for kids our age to go to school" Heero ordered. Quatre smiled.  
  
" I'm actually pretty excited I haven't been to school in a while" Quatre said Duo stared him down.  
  
" are you nuts??" Duo yelled, Quatre shrugged as they arrived.  
  
" here it is Crossroads high school" Duo muttered a silent prayer.  
  
Hotaru walked in and sat by Makoto Kino just as the bell rang.  
  
" oh hi Hotaru, running a little late? Dun forget, today's the day that those new guys come" Makoto reminded.  
  
" oh yeah Hmn I wonder what their like?" Hotaru wondered aloud to be shushed by Ami.  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei entered the classroom.  
  
" well here they are, class I'd like you too meet Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei" Mrs. Hurruna introduced.  
  
" Heero you can take a seat by Minako, Duo you can pare up with Hotaru, well Trowa you can work with Makoto, Quatre you may work with… well…" Mrs. Hurruna paused and Ami raised her hand.  
  
" Quatre and Wufei may work with me if they like" Ami invited.  
  
" oh ho! I think Ami has a crush!" Minako yelled. Ami blushed as Quatre and Wufei sat next to her.  
  
" hello my name is Ami Mizuno, its a pleasure to meet you" Ami said smiling.  
  
" hello I'm Quatre and this is Wufei and please the pleasure is all mine" Quatre said sweetly and it made Ami blush.  
  
" SO who are you beautiful?" Duo asked Hotaru.  
  
" my name is Hotaru Tomoe, your American correct? Well then to you my name would be Firefly Glowing of Earth, but you can call me Hotaru, your name is quite adorable. Duo, Doesn't that mean two?" Hotaru asked Duo shrugged, though the subject was a bit touchy.  
  
" when I was little I was a war orphan I lived with a band of other kids, the leader's name was Solo he was my best friend, he was dying of a weird disease, before he died he told me he would always be with me and since I didn't have a name I called myself Duo" Duo explained, Hotaru looked to the ground.  
  
" that is so sad" Hotaru said, a tear went down her cheek.  
  
"well, coulda been worse doll, what doesn't kill ya makes you stronger" Duo said, Hotaru nodded slightly.  
  
" that is very true" Hotaru agreed, she knew, all too well, what he ment, all her ordeals with Mistress Nine cause the frail girl to be more open and strengthened her bonds with the senshi.  
  
" so my name is Makoto Kino, nice too meet you Trowa" Makoto said. Trowa just stared at her. Minako turned around.  
  
" hey do you and your buddies wanna come with us to eat lunch? Makoto here is a great cook, and who knows may be you'll hang with us after school, oh may be I should introduce myself my name is Minako Aino! Nice to meet ya!" Minako said super hyper.  
  
At Lunch  
  
" WOW Mako-chan your food is even better then it was yesterday!!" Minako yelled as she matched Duo's eating habits.  
  
" hmn I don't see why we are here with these, weaklings" Wufei muttered and Makoto herd.  
  
" weaklings?!?!?" Makoto yelled she jumped up and got into a fight position.  
  
" come on gel boy I'll take you on!!" Makoto yelled, Wufei laughed but faced Makoto anyway. Well to make a long story short Wufei got his Chinese ass whipped.  
  
" Holy shit Wu-Wu I never thought a women could kick your ass" Duo Yelled, Wufei's ears got red with embarrassment.  
  
" can it Maxwell," Wufei muttered. Makoto held out her hand.  
  
" no hard feelings?" Makoto asked Wufei went to shake her hand but she pulled it away.  
  
" PSYCHE" Makoto yelled, walking away laughing her ass off at him.  
  
" eh I'm deeply sorrie for my friend's action's she can't control her anger" Ami apologized then followed Makoto with Minako close behind, Hotaru paused a bit, as if to comferm something but then followed her friends.  
  
" we should keep an eye on them, who knows they might be from OZ" Wufei said.  
  
" man Wu-Wu your just saying that cause she kicked your ass" Duo said, Wufei's face was filled with Anger and he stormed off, a bright red kick my ass sign laid on his back bye a secret braided baka.  
  
" Duo remove the sign or I'll tell Wufei" Heero threatened.  
  
" oh come on Heero lemme have a little fun for once!" Duo yelled as they all walked back to class.  
  
Hotaru: you like? Review please, if I get even 1 review I'll put up the next chapter k?  
  
Minako:….knowing her if she doesn't get one, she'll make ME go on and review for her…  
  
Hotaru:….*sniff*..I hate you.. 


	2. Boys and Girls Confess (Hotaru: yes yes ...

First off Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako Yuy own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, and our characters might be a LIL OOC, so there.  
  
Hotaru:…heheheh well that's not entirely true, I could sell you Wufei's used boxers!  
  
Wufei: *gets red in the face, grabs the boxers and walks back to him room muttering weak onna*  
  
Minako:….who the hell would want those?  
  
1 Wufei fanatic aka our buddy Kome: Die Blondie!!  
  
Hotaru: *points and laughs at Minako whos getting chased by…..1 ( hehehehe the one and only, our buddy Kome) Wufei fan girl* HA HA!! Oh oh oh and I'd like to take this moment, while my blonde buddy gets her butt whipped by our rocket launcher toting bud, Kome. * Kome waves the rocket launcher before going back to beating up Minako*, to thank my 7 reviewers * sniff* you all brought tears to my eyes…  
  
Minako * in pain* and nausia to my stomach…* gets shmacked by Kome*  
  
Kome: BE NICE AND SAY SOMETHING NICE OR I'LL HIDE ALL OF YOUR ANIMERICA MAGS. * Minako pales*  
  
Minako:….thank you to our reviewers……  
  
Hotaru: now was that so hard blond bombshell? * Minako manages to nod * that's better! Oh! Thank you Molly, Kyama Maki, heheh! Duo's my fav too, you should see him in nothing but a Speedo, that's some prime meat! * drools, while where ever Duo is he sneezes cause someone is talking about him*  
  
Minako: * manages to gag*  
  
Hotaru:….umm j-star, Glow, Twilight Guardian, Silent Whispers….i hear those at night heh ^_^\\// and my buddy Taichi Kamiya who I threaten if he didn't review my story…love you Tai-kun!!  
  
Kome: * walks over, unharmed* smell ya'll later! * leaves… Minako….lets just say… shes taking a nice LONG break..*  
  
Hotaru:…oh shit …what if Heero finds out…. * runs and hides….in Duo's room of coarse ^_^*  
  
"..hello.." = talking (duh)  
  
hello = thinking ( that's surposed to be italics…baka comp…)  
  
( can you guess? )  
  
3 months later.  
  
Trowa and Makoto started going out as a couple turning heads where ever they went, the girl who kicked anyone's ass and the unibanged boy.  
  
Minako and Heero had very little in common, except for a small passion for kicking ass, Heero was even more thrilled when he found out Minako " took care" of Relena Peacecraft, by signing her up for the Marines, who inturn, took Relena-baka away for…….training, she died in a "freak" surply fire….started by a blond haired, blue eyed love goddess, Minako told him she gave all soldiers, especially female ones, a bad name.  
  
Duo and Hotaru were a sweet couple, Hotaru was afraid to harm him, but her heart was taken for him when he chased down one of the boys from her old school, who had been making fun of her at the time, and showed him the cement first hand.  
  
Quatre and Ami, both being the educated ones in the group, took a liking for each other and went out often, secretly of coarse, they can be seen sometimes holding hands.  
  
Rei ran over Wufei while she was practicing for getting her driver's license. She healed him using her powers and they have been in separate since then. They believe its because Rei hit him so hard in the head that he doesn't remember he hates women.  
  
They could have been the best friends the world has seen until the news arrived.  
  
" WHAT?? What do you mean we have to move out and go to Colony L2?!?!" Duo yelled. Heero shut the lap top.  
  
" those are the orders" Heero said he picked up the picture of Minako that was framed next to his lap top.  
  
" no Heero you e-mail Dr. J back and tell him we are staying put" Duo yelled. Heero shook his head.  
  
" I can't turn down the mission" Heero answered.  
  
" screw the damn mission I wanna stay with Hotaru" Duo yelled. Heero glared at him.  
  
" and you think I wanna leave Mi… I mean Leave the girls as well??" Heero shot back. Duo sighed.  
  
" you know Dr. J is just jealous because he can't get any!!" Duo yelled. Heero shivered at the thought.  
  
" all of us have to go not only 4, none of us can stay." Heero ordered.  
  
" we need to think about this" Duo said, " lets call a meeting, including the girls its about time they found out" Heero nodded. Each boy called their "girl friend" and asked them to meet them in the park in about 10 minutes.  
  
" I dunno Heero, I have had this flu for about 3 days now, I can't even get out of bed, I'm sorrie" Minako mumbled quietly. Heero clutched at the phone.  
  
" do you need anything" Heero asked with true concern in his voice, which made Duo's eyes widen about a half an inch.  
  
" no I'm ok may be later ok? Bye, bye" Minako said and they hung up. Next it was Duo's turn.  
  
" hello?" a voice asked.  
  
" hi, is Hotaru there?" Duo asked.  
  
" oh she's ill can I take a message" the voice asked. Duo got a little annoyed.  
  
" who is this?" Duo asked.  
  
" this is Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru's Guardian" Setsuna answered.  
  
" Guardian? What about Mrs. Michiru and Mrs. Haruka?" Duo asked.  
  
" their away, I also take care of Hotaru, oh you must be Hotaru's Boyfriend, Michiru told me all about you." Setsuna asked, Duo nodded to the phone.  
  
" yeah….can you tell her I called please?" Duo asked.  
  
" sure, have a nice day" Setsuna said, she just arrived home as the phone rang, she made her way to Hotaru's room. When she got there she entered.  
  
" hey Firefly how are you?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru smiled warmly at the Dark Ebony haired Women.  
  
" what are you doing here? I told you I was fine.." Hotaru Mumbled, " who was it on the phone?"  
  
" oh The Boy named Duo he asked who I was so I said I was your Guardian" Setsuna said. Hotaru shot up.  
  
" you said what?? Oye….. I'm gunna have a lot of explaining to do..." Hotaru groaned, laying back putting a hand to her head.  
  
" you should rest Firefly, I'll bring you up some soup before I head back to the observatory all right?" Setsuna asked with a smile. Hotaru shook her head.  
  
" I'm fine, thanks anyway though, Ja Setsuna-mama" Hotaru said snuggling back down into her covers. Setsuna started shutting the door.  
  
" Ja Firefly…. Safe journey…" She Whispered disappearing into the dark.  
  
Trowa called up Makoto, Quatre called up Ami and Wufei called up Rei, they all got the same thing, all the scouts where sick.  
  
" well we will just have to go to them individually" Heero said and each boy went to a scout's house.  
  
" what do you mean you have to leave?" Minako asked Heero, Heero sighed and told her everything, even though it went against everything he was trained to do.  
  
" what do you mean you, your a Gundam Pilot?!?!" Minako yelled. Heero just looked at her,  
  
" yes I'm a Gundam Pilot" Heero said flatly. Minako smiled.  
  
" that's great!! Now I can tell you my big secret, I'm Sailor V!" Minako yelled. Heero stared at her.  
  
" Sailor What?" Heero asked, Minako sweat dropped.  
  
" lemme show ya, Venus Crystal Power!! Make Up!!" Minako yelled then transformed. Heero stared at her.  
  
" when you did that little ribbon dance thing, you were, eh naked" Heero pointed out. Sailor Venus sweat dropped.  
  
" oh, nice" Heero said letting a bit of impressedness (Hotaru: and yes, I realize that Impressedness is not a word, but I though it would fit ^_^) go into his voice. pulling at the skirt. Sailor Venus smiled.  
  
" thank you Heero" Sailor Venus said, then started walking toward the door.  
  
" where are you going?" Heero asked, Sailor Venus smiled, Transforming back into Minako.  
  
" well you said that we had to go to L2 right? Well lets go" Minako said. Heero stood up.  
  
" your not going" Heero ordered. Minako smirked.  
  
" oh what do you think you can stop me? Oh please!! I have fought worse then a few robots." Minako mumbled. A Small white cat jumped on her shoulder as She grabbed her jacket and demorphed.  
  
"Minako! Where are you going?!" the small white cat demanded, Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it at the feline. Artemis yelped and hid behind Minako, who picked him up and petting him.  
  
"Heero? Meet Artemis, my best friend, Artemis? This is Heero, we're going to go save the world now ok? Chew up my yarn and you're a fur coat kapesh?" the cat nodded and scampered away. Heero sighed and put his gun away.  
  
" all right koibito lets go!" Minako Yelled. Heero sighed and took her back to the safe house.  
  
Duo paced back and forth in front of the Ten'oh/Kaiou/Meiou/Tomoe home.  
  
" come on Duo, you just go in and tell Hotaru, well tell her that your going away and never coming back it's as simple as that" Duo muttered as he approached the door and knocked. Michiru answered the door.  
  
" oh hello Duo, I'm sorrie Hotaru can't go out, she's very ill" Michiru said. Duo nodded.  
  
" well, I'm moving tomorrow, and I wanted to say goodbye to her… that's all" Duo choked out. Michiru looked at him.  
  
" well I guess its ok, but briefly" Michiru said. Duo nodded and went up to Hotaru's room, knocked gently then entered. Hotaru moved then turn too look at him yawning.  
  
" Duo? Is that you?" Hotaru asked, she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, her hair fell loosly infront of her eyes, part of it sticking up.  
  
" yeah its me" Duo said he sat next to her and put his wrist to her forehead.  
  
" your warm" Duo told her. Hotaru nodded, her face a bit flushed.  
  
" yeah, that tends to happen when you have the flu" Hotaru told him. Duo nodded.  
  
" well, I have come to say goodbye" Duo said, Hotaru looked at him puzzled.  
  
" is it about Setsuna? Because she is my guardian, shes just usually away and all" Hotaru said quickly. Duo had a look of relief.  
  
" great, but that isn't the reason, see, I'm a Gundam Pilot and I have been called back to L2, I have to go, I'm so sorrie" Duo said. Hotaru stood up quickly.  
  
" your a Gundam Pilot? That's the best news I herd in days!" Hotaru laughed. Duo looked at her funny.  
  
" why?" Duo asked, Hotaru handed him her henshin wand.  
  
" I'm Sailor Saturn!" Duo scratched his head.  
  
" ummmm Whoa Whatta?" Duo asked. Hotaru sighed and handed him a small typed up report.  
  
" I KNEW I'd end up telling you some day so I prepared that in advance" Hotaru said while picking out clothes, going to the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
" lets go" Hotaru said, walking out in her usual atire. Duo looked at her side ways.  
  
" where do you think your going? " Duo asked. Hotaru smiled.  
  
" with you of coarse" Hotaru answered, Duo sweat dropped, knowing that arguing with Hotaru was futile.  
  
" all right, but since your sick, you better bundle up more.. or you don't go" Duo said, the Senshi of Death, Destruction , Rebirth and Silence, nodded, getting her jean jacket on.  
  
" Better?" She asked, Duo smiled and nodded, leading her out the door and past Michiru, being the Stealth he is and as quiet as she is, they barely managed to get past the Water Goddess.  
  
Trowa walked into Makoto's room and saw her cooking.  
  
" hello Makoto, I just wanted to come say goodbye" Trowa said. Makoto looked at him.  
  
" Trowa *cough*? I believe that's the most *cough* you have said in a sentence" Makoto said, " but goodbye? Where are you going?" Trowa sighed.  
  
" Trowa Barton isn't my real name, it's the name of a man I killed, Makoto, my true name is Triton Bloom, I, I'm a Gundam Pilot I have to go on a mission, I'm sorrie" Trowa said, Makoto smiled.  
  
" I know all that, Minako just called me up and told me, well you might know me, I'm Sailor Jupiter, and I'm coming with you lets go" Makoto said she got her coat.  
  
" well? Are you coming or not?" Makoto demanded. Trowa Rolled his eyes as Makoto dragged him out the door.  
  
Quatre sat on Ami's bed and watched her sleep not having the heart to wake her. he moved a stray hair from her face and put it behind her ear.  
  
" I'm already awake" Ami said opening her eyes and siting up. Quatre looked at her startled. Ami smiled.  
  
" I'm sorrie I frightened you, Makoto just called me and told me just what you are going to say, so if you don't mind…." Ami pulled back her covers to reveal her Sailor Fuku.  
  
" my name is Sailor Mercury, I'm the Sailor Senshi of Wisdom and Ice and I am going to aid you in your journey" Ami explained. Quatre slowly nodded. Ami smiled again.  
  
" then lets not keep the others waiting" Ami pointed out and they left.  
  
" Rei? Are you there?" Wufei asked as he entered the Cherry Hill temple and Rei's meditation room. Rei was coughing and doing her prayers.  
  
" Rei you should be in bed" Wufei said sitting next to her.  
  
" no, I, I had a vision I must find out what it means, you, Hotaru, Duo, Trowa, Mina, Makoto, Heero, Ami and Quatre were in it, a colony was falling apart we all died but 5 parts of us remained." Rei stuttered. Wufei sighed.  
  
" I have come to say goodbye, Nataku calls me again and I must fight for her honor" Wufei Said. Rei shut her eyes and silently said. Mars Crystal Power, Transforming into Sailor Mars.  
  
" if you will leave I'm coming" Sailor Mars said. Wufei looked at her puzzled.  
  
" but why? " Wufei asked. Sailor Mars looked at him, Red fire burning in her violet eyes.  
  
" for your protection" Sailor Mars said. Wufei nodded and they left.  
  
Everyone met at the boy's house, each Senshi Transformed.  
  
" I'm ready, I left 'Ruka-papa and Michi-mama a note saying that I had unfinished business… Setsuna wasn't around, I'm sure she already knows, if Haruka and Michiru really need me that bad, they'll find me." Sailor Saturn said, setting her back pack down on the ground, the small senshi sat down, coughs over taking her.  
  
" I told my mother beforehand that someday I was going out to find my father, and staying with him, so lets leave before she finds out the truth" Sailor Mercury said, she set down a picture of her mother and father when they were together, rubbing her nose with a tissue.  
  
" my grandfather knew what I had too do, he just watched me go" Sailor Mars said, Phobos and Deimos flew down and landed on Sailor Mars's arm, She petted them and touched them to her cheek.  
  
" I live alone, I have no ties to keep me back, I'm ready" Sailor Jupiter said she played with her rose earrings, looking a bit flushed.  
  
" my mother cried, telling me that I'm sick and not to go, I told he I'm doing with or without her, she said fine but she told me to write her, oh I told her I was going out to make it out in my acting carrier" Sailor Venus said " remember to Tell Usagi when she gets back from America… you know she'll make a fuss that we didn't take her, ever since Mamoru moved….awww forget it, just tell her ok Luna?" she hugged Artemis tightly then set him down next to Luna who nodded in return.  
  
" well then lets go, everyone pare up in a Gundam, I'm sorrie that the Animals can't go" Quatre said. Luna and Artemis sighed..  
  
" it's all right we understand" Luna said, Sailor Venus said goodbye to her best friend.  
  
" Phobos? Deimos? Take care of Grandpa all right? I'll come visit you, goodbye my friends" Sailor Mars said she threw her arm up Phobos and Deimos flew off, leaving 2 bright black feathers crossed on the ground. Sailor Mars picked them up and clutched them to her chest.  
  
" listen up scouts, from now on, we're on our own, protect and preserve. We are to go by these Code names, Rei? Your Pyro, Ami Your Ice, Makoto your Thunder, I'm Love and Hotaru's Silence. These are orders, given years ago, by Setsuna, when ever we are out on a mission as Senshi, we don't need to be reconized, we are to remain under code names." Sailor Venus said, being the Leader of the inner senshi. Jupiter look at Venus.  
  
" can we ever use our real names again?" she asked. Sailor Saturn sighed.  
  
" yes but only between us" Sailor Saturn agreed. Sailor Venus nodded.  
  
" well, lets get this over with, I'm scared to death of flying" Sailor Jupiter said. Wufei snorted.  
  
" weakling" he muttered. Sailor Jupiter glared at him.  
  
" grrrr Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and gave Wufei a shock that was so powerful it made his hair super poofy.  
  
" ho……..holy crap, Woofy's hair…." Duo said shocked.  
  
" I'm……fine……" Wufei said and Anime fell.  
  
" nice going Storm you electrified my boyfriend" Sailor Mars said. Sailor Mercury sweat dropped.  
  
" like what you did Pyro, when you fried Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury that time??" Sailor Venus questioned, Sailor Mars sweat dropped.  
  
" your never going to let that go are you?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Venus shook her head.  
  
" I have little ammo against you, so I'm going to milk it for all its worth" Sailor Venus said.  
  
" whatever Ditz" Sailor Mars said. Sailor Venus turned red in the face.  
  
" don't call me Ditz!! I'm a good fighter and I'm not Ditzy all the time!!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
" make me!" Sailor Mars yelled and they got into a fight, pulling hair and slapping.  
  
" argh shut up already!!!!" Sailor Mercury yelled. They all looked at her. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stopped in mid fight.  
  
" S……….Sailor, M………Mercury….I….I never thought you had that in you" Sailor Jupiter said stunned. Sailor Mercury blushed.  
  
" eh, yes but it was getting quite irritating, it was bad enough when Usagi and Rei faught, now its Minako that filled in for Usagi." Sailor Mercury said in a quiet voice. All the boys looked at Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.  
  
" usually is Rei and Usagi but, we all get into fights, you get used to it" Sailor Saturn said, powering down to normal, each Senshi followed Hotaru's example, tucking their broach away onto the bow of their school uniforms. Quatre sweat dropped.  
  
" lets just get going" Heero said each girl went into the Gundams with their male counterpart.  
  
Hotaru: well, you liked the first chapter and the second, I hope you like this one too!! Let us know k? we love you. * again Minako 


	3. Boys and Girls Go Off to War

First off Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru: yeah!! More reviewers!! You love us!! * huggles all of her lovely reviewers*  
  
Minako: Sweet Jesus…you pathedic Hotaru…*smiles Evily….* LOOK HOTARU! * holds up shiny keys, Hotaru's eyes buldge..*  
  
Hotaru: SHINY!!!! * she was attracted to shiny things.. that is if she didn't take her medication…. Much like Quatre ( I'm sorrie but I can picture Quatre attracted to shiny things.…)*  
  
Minako: Go get it! * tosses them to Duo*  
  
Duo: huh? * gets hit in the forehead with keys X_X*  
  
Hotaru:…*changes into A.P.G.M. Angry Protective Girlfriend Mode* YOU HURT DUO!! DIE DIE DIE!!! * beats Minako with Trowa's breakfast toast, stopping only momentarily to look at Wufei's shiny hair*  
  
Wufei: .  
  
Trowa:…O.o….my…toast…  
  
Quatre: * sighs and pats him on the back* we know Trowa…we know… she beat up Minako the last time with my breakfast sausage…  
  
Duo: * out cold from being hit with the keys*  
  
Minako:..O.o… GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOUR GETTING CRUMBS IN MY HAIR!! * runs with Hotaru chasing her with toast*  
  
G-boys:…help us please….  
  
Hotaru and Minako:….. that it! * Minako pulls out her…deadly…Foon while Hotaru gets out the Spork.*  
  
G-Boys:……AHHH!! * run like hell getting chased by the 2 enraged teens*  
  
Makoto held onto Trowa with a death grip bad memories flooding into her mind of the past.  
  
Hotaru was enjoying the ride a bit too much, she found Duo's secret stash of Vodka and tipped the bottle a bit too much, believing it was just bottled water since that's what it was labled, she just took come asprin….( Minako: taking Asprin with Alcohal can do one of 2 things to you.. 1: give you alcohol poisoning and you die or 2. you get a really big buzz… lets use this for option # 2, k?)……Haruka is gunna kill her, she was sitting on Duo's lap shirtless.  
  
"c….come on *hiccup* this bottled water *hiccup* tastes good" Hotaru said drunkenly, her eyes were glazed.  
  
" oh man Quatre isn't gunna like this" Duo muttered. He finally took his eyes off the screen and saw what she was wearing, rather what she WASN'T wearing.  
  
" AHHHHHHH!!! I'm a Christian!! Must not give into temptation" Duo said looking away. Just as Quatre's screen popped up. Duo turned pale.  
  
" hey Duo? Ami is……. MY GOD CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL WE GET TO L2 BE FORE YOU START THAT NASTY STUFF??" Quatre yelled and covered his eyes. Ami looked a pale shade of green.  
  
"Eh, Duo is Hotaru drunk?" Ami asked. Duo nodded, the blue haired ice senshi nodded then threw up staining Quatre's new vest.  
  
" oh man, Quatre you should run that under cold water" Duo said, the arabian prince nodded, shutting off the window that linked the 2 gundams. After much talk the raven haired girl calmed down, to recieve a wicked hang over.  
  
" ugh Duo when is this big iron bird gunna land I wanna get off" Hotaru said right before she stained Duo's new pants.  
  
" oh great… you ok babe?" Duo asked, he held back her hair with one hand, while she threw up what lil lunch she had left, in a brown paper bag.  
  
Nataku on the other hand was a bit more quieter, even though Rei and Wufei were the most thick headed of the group.  
  
Rei moaned. " how much longer till we get to L2?"  
  
" about 20 minutes" Wufei answered Rei nodded, she laid back, on his lap ofcoarse, and put her hands behind her head.  
  
" good because this is getting boring" she muttered yawning.  
  
" wow, hey Trowa? Can we go shopping???" Makoto asked Trowa sighed.  
  
" that's the 8th time you have asked me that, yes Makoto you, Hotaru, Rei, Ami and Minako can go shopping" Trowa said. Makoto got very excited and hyper. She saw how she was ticking Trowa off and stopped.  
  
" I'm sorrie Trowa, I'm just sorta worried and I get weird when I'm worried" Makoto said she sat on his lap and snuggled close to him.  
  
" I just realized what my parents went threw before they died" Makoto said, looking up at him.  
  
" it must have been hard" Makoto said. Trowa looked at her puzzled.  
  
" what must have?" Trowa asked. She looked into his eyes.  
  
" being alone for as long as you have, My parents died when I was a kid too, it was never easy…but..Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom who ever you are I swear to you, on being Sailor Jupiter, I won't ever leave you" Makoto said, with each word her lips inched closer to Trowa's till they connected with "you". Trowa blushed but slowly returned the kiss. When Makoto broke off she looked at him smiling.  
  
" I love you" She said and kissed him again. A screen popped up in the cockpit.  
  
" Trowa? Makoto?" Minako asked. Makoto turned around, lipstick smudged.  
  
" yeah?" Makoto asked, Minako saw all the lipstick on Trowa's mouth.  
  
" damnit!! Makoto you could at least wait till we get to L2 get a Damn room!!" Minako yelled. Makoto and Trowa blushed.  
  
Minako shut off the screen and started laughing.  
  
" what is so funny?" Heero asked, Minako was sitting on his lap.  
  
" what you didn't see?" Minako asked. The japanese boy let out a brief laugh.  
  
" no offense, but your tall, and have a lot of hair so I can't see" Heero said.  
  
" oh well, Trowa and Makoto were kissing, it was soooooo adorable" Minako said she snuggled close to Heero and he put his arms around her. Minako turned around and looked into his eyes.  
  
" you know Heero, your the first boy I have met that doesn't look at me as just another dumb blond." Minako stated. Heero looked at her.  
  
" really?" Heero asked. Minako nodded.  
  
" yes your sweet and you value my opinion only the other senshi do that" Minako said sweetly. Heero smiled and they kissed ( Hotaru: MINAKO!! HOW KAWAII!!…Minako:…..excuse us.. * drags Hotaru to room labled Pain Room*).  
  
Back in Sandrock  
  
" Ami are you sure your all right? I mean well enough to try and steer Sandrock?" Quatre asked. Ami nodded. Quatre Smiled and hugged her from behind, it was easy since she was sitting on his lap. Ami held the controls while testing out her space wings.  
  
" Wufei I wanna drive!" Rei complained. Wufei sighed.  
  
" no one drives Nataku but me" Wufei moaned. Rei nodded and curled up in his lap and leaned onto him.  
  
" you know, I have always admired the story of the female warrior Nataku, she was a strong powerful woman. Like Merian I guess" Rei said, Wufei looked at her shocked.  
  
" how did you know about Merian?" he asked. Rei smiled.  
  
" do you believe in reincarnation?" Rei asked. Wufei slowly nodded. Rei shifted in her seat and looked at him.  
  
" I am the reincarnation of her. there was a battle a long time ago. In Antarctica, we face a terrible Queen named Beryl, we all died. Originally when I was Princess Mars, I had a Sister named Merian. When I died our spirits melted together." Rei said smiling. Wufei looked at her.  
  
" you mean, Merian is part of you?" Wufei asked. Rei nodded.  
  
" yes" Rei said simply. Before Rei could even take another breath Wufei had her in his arms kissing her. Rei blushed. But a part of her smiled and kissed back.  
  
" Duo, please make Deathscythe stop moving" Hotaru begged, throwing up again.  
  
" sorrie Hun" Duo said he tossed her some mouthwash. Hotaru used it then sat on his lap cuddling to him like a small child. Duo smiled and kissed her head. Hotaru smiled and looked up at him softly kissing his velvet lips.  
  
" I love you Duo Maxwell." Hotaru mumbled and laid her head back against his chest falling asleep. Duo smiled and puts his arm protectively around his beautiful koi. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! Duo's eyes darted to the screen.  
  
" no not now," Heero said he pulled all the boy's screens up.  
  
" we have a multiple doll attack" Heero said monotonely. Minako shot up.  
  
" great its time to take some ass and kick some names!! Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" She transformed in front of Heero.  
  
" again with the naked ribbon dance what's up with that you should have that fixed Minako." Heero told her. Sailor Venus ignored him and got on to the communicator.  
  
" attention Sailor Senshi this is Love ready for battle?" Sailor Venus said. Sailor Jupiter was the first too appear.  
  
" got that right, Thunder reporting in!" Sailor Jupiter said. Mercury was the next to pop up.  
  
" Sailor Mercury ,Ice, lets get this over with" Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Saturn was the next one.  
  
" argh Soverign Of Silence here, lets go" Sailor Saturn said, slightly annoyed cause the dolls interrupted her nap time. Sailor Mars was the last too appear.  
  
" Pyro here, lets do it!" Sailor Mars yelled. All girls turned to there boys.  
  
" meet ya at L2!" they yelled and disappeared in a flash of colour, re- apearing right outside the Gundams.  
  
" are they nuts?! They can't breathe out there!!" Duo yelled, Trowa's screen glared at him.  
  
" Duo? For all you know they can fly" he told him.  
  
" eh yeah" Duo said sheepishly. The battle raged on. Until all the dolls were distroyed. Quatre flipped on the loud speaker.  
  
" come back inside girls!" He called. There was no answer. Quatre felt fear nipping at his heart.  
  
" AMI! Say something where are you??" all he got back was static, who ever was contacting him was breaking up. He surfed the channels till a faint voice came in. it was Makoto!!  
  
" Quatre ~* static *~ help.. ~* static *~ girls ~* static *~ injured…." The rest was in not comprehensible. Quatre's heart stopped.  
  
Hotaru: * taking a break from the Spork and Foon attack* remember, we like reviews…. BOW DOWN TO THE ALL MIGHTY FOON AND SPORK AH HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Minako: I'm not that bad, I swear… 


	4. Girls Get Butt Kicked

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru: *Swims in Reviews* AH this is the life.. eh Minako?  
  
Minako: * laying back with her hands behind her head* yeah, this is pretty good, as long as I don't have to do work.  
  
Hotaru: * glares.* come to think of it….what DO you do?? I write all the stories!!  
  
Minako: *pulls down her shades* well, I'm your muse, I'm smart pretty, loveable, happy, nice, socialable… the works!  
  
Hotaru:…..I hate you….* dumps ice cold lemonaid*……….  
  
Minako: AHHHHH!! THAT'S COLD!  
  
Hotaru:…ha…ha? You know? That wasn't as fun as it should be….* chucks Minako into the pool, who screams bloody murder*  
  
Hotaru:…that's better..* walks back away but stops* oh! I ALMOST FORGOT Twilight Guardian and Night Guardian.. you guys are the BEST! Thanks so much for stickin' up for the newbie!! * hands them Chocolates that are in the shape of mongooses or mongeese and lil Gundam Pilots* I WILL READ YOUR STORIES THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
Minako: * stands up in the pool looking like a drowned rat*…everyone picks on the gun happy psycho….* throws wet hair over her shoulder* everyone..  
  
" no! guys we have to find the girls link you tracking system to their communicators" Quatre ordered. Heero's screen popped up.  
  
" I have them they are on L2 here is the coordinates." Heero said. They all downloaded them and arrived on L2. What they saw broke there hearts. Thousands of mobile dolls, but 5 tattered bodies stood out. One bloody mass has stripped pieces of blue and light blue, another has red and purple, the next had Purple and Black, the 2nd last had orange and blue and the last had pink and green.  
  
" He…..e….r….o…" Sailor Venus whispered. Tears flooded Heero's eyes he rushed over to her and took Minako in his arms, holding her close.  
  
" yeah its me, hush up and rest" Heero ordered. Sailor Venus smiled as her transformation disappeared and left her naked. She curled up into his arms and coldness of the air nipping at her bare skin like a wolf.  
  
" we have to get them inside, Duo you know L2 best, take us somewhere" Heero ordered, gentle sobs escaping his lips. Duo saw this and looked over at Sailor Saturn who tried to sit up.  
  
" Hotaru!!!" Duo yelled and rushed over picking her up. He pulled her close to him and started rambling about that shes gunna be fine, she had a large piece of titanium in her shoulder. Sailor Saturn brushed her hand over his cheek.  
  
" I…..T's……all……..r…..right…only…a…f..flesh…wound..…" Sailor Saturn said. Senshi Fuku disappeared leaving her like Minako. Makoto and Rei were already out, only Ami struggled to remain conscieous… but in the end, they were all out.. Duo took off his jacket and wrapped Hotaru up in it. Quatre retreaved 4 other blankets from Sandrock for Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami. Each boy picked up their girl.  
  
" I think I might know a place, the junk yard me and Hilde were at." Duo said. The others nodded and took the girls there. Each girl had a bed and their boyfriend to watch over them. All the boys broke away from their girls and went downstairs having a cup of coffee, the gundams had been moved and taken care of thanks to the magunac ( Hotaru:..shes the gun happy psycho.. and I'm the bad speller Goddess…oye) corp.  
  
" what are we going too do." Quatre asked. Duo looked around.  
  
" I'm open for ideas" he answered shruging his shoulders. Quatre sighed.  
  
" if we don't get them to the hospital, they won't ever make it and we don't know if their special…..abilities help out for this in any way" Quatre said. Heero growled.  
  
" no, OZ could discover us." Heero said. Quatre stood up slamming his fists.  
  
" then what do you think we do?? Let them just die?!?! I lost my mother, I lost Iria I lost my father. I am NOT losing Ami too!" Quatre screamed, he turned away from the others, tears ran in rivers, Quatre walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs too Ami's room. He looked lovingly at her, brushing a strand of hair from her closed eyes. He sighed and started to walk away, until Ami stirred.  
  
" Ami?" Quatre asked, her eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Quatre? Is that you?" Ami asked. Quatre nodded falling to his knees as Ami touched his face gentlely, sitting up the best she could.  
  
" please don't cry" Ami said softly. Quatre laid his hand over hers.  
  
"…until your 100% better I don't think heaven could stop me.." he whispered. ( Hotaru: ^_^ how Kawaii) Ami yawned and looked a bit tired, rubbing her eyes with ther heal of her hand.  
  
" I feel sorta tired……" Ami said. Quatre nodded as Ami laid down, he covered her up.  
  
" Sleep well koi" Quatre said, he left shutting the door behind him. Ami stood up and walked to the window opening it. All the other girls jumped out as well. They ran toward the Gundams.  
  
" ok girls did you watch the controls? Ami did you hack into the main controls?" Minako asked, Ami nodded and shut her mini computer, Makoto looked back at the house, guilt pinged at her heart.  
  
" Mako-chan? What's wrong?" Minako asked, Makoto wiped away her tears.  
  
" nothing, just, got a bug in my eye" Makoto answered focusing on a particular tree branch.  
  
" lets just get this over with, Ami where is this base?" Rei asked, Ami put her visor over her eyes.  
  
" its north, about 7 miles" Ami answered. Minako toyed with the edge of her skirt.  
  
" I would say the fastest way of transportation would be the Sailor Teleport" Ami suggested, the other scouts nodded.  
  
" Mercury Star Power!"  
  
" Mars Star Power!"  
  
" Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
" Venus Star Power!"  
  
" Saturn Star Power!"  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" all the girls disappeared then re-appear in the New Edward's base.  
  
Hotaru: muahahaah clif hangers, you want to know more? REVIEWS OR OR….THE…Umm…SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN AND ITS NOT GOOD!!,  
  
Minako:…sweet Jesus help us all!!!  
  
Hotaru: I know this is KINDA short, but if you review I'll get the next one out ASAP and consiterally its already writen it could be up tomarrow…. * DUM DUM DUM…* that made no sence but its fun…oh oh oh, and Minako printed me off this poem, I don't know who wrote it but hwo ever did its kicks ass it goes, "As I Walk Through The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death, I Shall Fear No Evil. For I Am The God Of Death And This Is MY Valley Baby" then theres a pic of Endless Waltz Duo, its SOOOO Kawaii *Duo pops his head in the lil Author's box *  
  
Duo: hey did someone call me? * Hotaru giggles*  
  
Hotaru:…yup that's our Braided God Of Death, come on Duo! I'll make you some hot Cocoa with the lil marshmellows in it! * Duo's eyes widen about a foot*  
  
Duo:…COUNT ME THERE!! * speeds off with Hotaru in hand*  
  
Minako:…God Help us…* Heero's head pops in*  
  
Heero: some one call me? * Minako quirks a brow*  
  
Minako:…damn strait! * drags him too…..places not want to be known…* 


	5. The Girls Are Back In Town!

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru:…. You know what?…I'd like to say something.  
  
Minako: OH GREAT a meaningful speech from the Goddess of Death, THIS is gunna be a treat.  
  
Hotaru:… YOU SUCK!!* beats Minako with Duo's braid*  
  
Duo: MY HAIR ISN"T A WEAPON GOD DAMNIT!! * Hotaru doesn't listen and keeps beating Minako*  
  
Hotaru: I just wanted to say, to all my reviewers, I wouldn't be here with out all your nice words of insparation * sniff* you're my pride and joy…* sniff sniff* thank you! * runs away crying, dragging Duo back to their room.. O.o*  
  
Minako:..Jesus help uAHHH!!! * gets dragged back to her and Heero's room by the silent soldier ^_^* NEVER MIND ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Makoto crouched down looking from left too right.  
  
" I expected more guards then this at an enemies strong hold, stupid Oz" Rei spat, Ami sighed closing her computer and visor.  
  
" don't get so cocky Rei, Scouts transform" Ami ordered, Makoto was the first up.  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" Makoto transformed smirking.  
  
" Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Minako transformed flashing her famous V.  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" Ami transformed smiling.  
  
" Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei transformed playing with her hair.  
  
" Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!" Hotaru transformed with a look of Death.  
  
" lets go!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, the Sailor Scouts ran towards the base.  
  
" Mars firebird strike!" Sailor Mars yelled busting open the doors. Sailor Venus shouted out the command to split up and do as much damage as possible. Mercury and Saturn too the corridor on the left, Venus and Mars the one of the right and Jupiter took the center one. Mercury and Saturn ended up in the computer room, not noticing the light green blob slither past their feet. Mercury went to the council.  
  
" I'm uploading a Type A computer virus, it should wipe out all their files" Sailor Mercury said quickly. Sailor Saturn nodded, flipping open her communicator, walking to the center of the room, stepping in the slime trail left by the unknown creature, she winced.  
  
" This is Mercury and Saturn we are in the computer room, everyone report location." Sailor Saturn ordered. Jupiter was the first to report.  
  
" I'm walking down the sleeping quarters, preparing to send my Dragon out" Jupiter reported, Sailor Saturn shook her head.  
  
" no, we are Sailor Senshi we do not kill in cold blood, only retaliate if they attack first." Sailor Saturn ordered, Jupiter sighed but nodded, hanging up. Next Venus and Mars appeared.  
  
" Shini, we are in the mobile suit corridor, I'm preparing to melt the main computer" Sailor Mars reported, Sailor Mercury shook her head.  
  
" no Mars, you and Venus distroy the suits, I just melted the hardrives with my virus, ok?" Mercury said, Mars nodded.  
  
" ok Merc.!" Venus yelled, then disconnected. Mercury and Saturn escaped from the smoking computer room, Sailor Jupiter finished welding the last door shut stealing all the weapons she could carry. Mars melted the last suit while Venus carved her V sign in the wall. Then made her escape with Mars, all the Senshi made it out to where they originally arrived.  
  
" ok so tell me what you all did" Sailor Saturn asked, Jupiter smirked dropping all the weapons she got.  
  
" I welded shut all the sleeping quarters, and stole all the weapons I could." Jupiter said proudly. Sailor Saturn nodded then turned too Mars.  
  
" Melted all the suits" Mars said plainly. Sailor Saturn smiled.  
  
" good," Saturn encouraged. She turned to Mercury.  
  
" what exactly did you do Mercury?" Saturn asked, Sailor Mercury smirked holding up 12 disks.  
  
" I uploaded everything in there data base into these disks then I sent a virus too all the programs contained there" Mercury said, Venus stared blankly at her.  
  
" and in English?" Venus asked, Mercury sweatdroped.  
  
" I copied there data then killed their copy" Mercury said, Saturn then turned to Venus.  
  
" well Sailor V what did you do?" Saturn demanded, Venus held up a can of Orange Spray paint.  
  
" I wrote a poem!" Venus said, everyone Anime fell.  
  
" eh what did it say?" Mercury asked. Venus cleared her throat.  
  
" Roses are Red Houses are made of Brick, Sailor Senshi kick ass and OZ sucks Gundam Dick!" Venus said happily. Sailor Jupiter burst out laughing.  
  
" that's perfect Venus!!!" Then the 2 Senshi had a good laugh while the other 3 Senshi sighed.  
  
" Kami help us……." Mars whispered. Saturn smiled.  
  
" we should get back, the other are probably having kittens by now" Saturn said, BEEPBEEP! The honking of a car.  
  
"Kuso!" Mars yelled, they where surrounded by Gun fire, Jupiter picked up a port-bomb.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" she screamed pulling the pin and chucking it at the speeding veicle, the bomb was lodged in vent and blew, taking 6 drunken soldiers to hell with it. The oak haired senshi of lightning smirked, her eyes dancing in the flames.  
  
"you said don't attack until they come at you? I think this counts, now lets haul ass ladies." Jupiter ordered, the 4 senshi nodded. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn formed a circle. They shut their eyes, to be surrounded with their theme colour. In a flash the 5 Senshi were gone. They landed a few feet away from the home. The Raven haired priestess touched the edge of her broach, to return to normal state. The others followed her example. Hotaru looked to the grey sky of the L2 colony, almost feeling bad for the 6 lives Mako-chan just took….almost. Rei scaled up the large oak tree that was in front of the home, she peered in to the window, her eyes focused on the 5 figures there. Makoto looked up to Rei, while Ami and Minako searched for the best way to get back to their rooms.  
  
" is it safe Rei?" Makoto asked, Rei looked down at the oak haired women.  
  
" their discussing something, I don't think they knew we were even gone.. which favors us, Ames? Mina? What'd you find?" Rei ask, Ami looked to the Fire Goddess, her mini visor disappeared with a twinkle.  
  
" the quickest and most quiet way would be to go under the line of view for the window and go our sepreate ways." Ami explained, the 3 Senshi nodded, but hotaru was off in her own world. Minako blinked and looked to her.  
  
" Hotaru? Earth to Firefly come in Firefly….your pants are on fire!" Minako whispered, Hotaru blinked snapping back to reality.  
  
" huh? Oh Gomen Nasai Mina-chan, did you say something?" Hotaru asked, Makoto noggied the Senshi of Silence. Hotaru laughed and pushed Makoto off.  
  
" nothing important as usual, so come on ladies. Lets move out" Makoto ordered, the 5 Senshi split into 2 groups. Ami, Makot and Rei to the left, Hotaru and Minako to the right. The sliped back threw the first story windows. The 4 inners fell asleep almost no problem, though Minako insisted to herself she'd left the toaster on at home….( Minako:…I did leave the stupid toaster on .), but that fact soon left her mind…Hotaru on the other hand, didn't seem to sleep, she laided back staring at the ceiling… something wasn't right about that base…it was almost too easy to inflitrate..and what was the slimy stuff she'd stepped in? the questions plagued her mind for only a moment before she slept.  
  
Duo sighed, Quatre and Heero had been going at it for the past 3 hours…..and his child-like attention span had long ago kicked out. Trowa and Wufei were amusing themselves with their own 2 word conversation and that had long ago bored him. The 02 pilot scratched the back of his head, chunks of his chestnut mane had falled out of its usual braid, he hadn't even bothered to re-braid it.  
  
" I'm going to bed, you guys are about as full of life as a bag of potatos.. wake me when you decide something.. Night…" Duo muttered, no one respponded to him, so he took it as a yes. The Chestnut haired boy climbed up the stairs and paused infront of Hotaru's room.  
  
"couldn't hurt…" he slowly opened the door, cursing when it creaked… their laid his raven haired angel, her peach blanket had fallen off her shoulder to reveal the bandage that covered her wound. Duo walked over and brushed a piece of fallen hair from her eyes. The silent senshi mumbled something and moved closer to his hand. Duo smiled and layed next to her.( Hotaru: between the sheet and blanket so they have a …thin…sheet seperating them… Minako:..uh huh.. next thing you'll tell me is that Santa is real.. Hotaru:..HES NOT?!?!? * runs away crying* Minako: oh kuso..). He held the quivering firefly to him as she snuggled cloer to him, muttering something in a exotic language he'd never herd before. It wasn't long though, that Hotaru's sleep mutters put him to sleep.  
  
" INJUSTICE….." Wufei muttered, Trowa had once again beat him in a staring contest.. and listening to Yuy and Winner had LONG ago bored him. The angry Chinese man stormed upstairs to hear the distinked sound of a certain braided baka's snores.  
  
" I'll never beable to sleep with that…that…baka keeping me up…" he went to Duo's room to find him not there..he shrugged it off and continued to his room pausing infront of Hotaru's room. His face turned red.  
  
"…time to inflict justice on that baka…" Wufei burst into the room and grabbed Duo by the hair.  
  
" DUO YOU HENTAI!" Wufei screamed, Duo yelled out…….and they awoke the beast… Hotaru's eyes snapped open, blood shot.. it was like Hell froze over.. Duo and Wufei were wrestling on the floor infront of her bed, she stood up holding her glaive like a trained soldier. Both boys stopped and looked up at Hotaru, who was having a conniption, fear struck their faces.  
  
" PREPARE TO DIE!!!" She screamed, jumping up and slamming her glaive down, barly missing the boys. They screamed like girls and ran out the door shutting it behind them. Duo was breathing hard.  
  
" that was close…" Duo muttered, until.. PING a letter openner was an inch from his temple,…. Threw the hard oak door.  
  
" HOLY F&%ING SHIT!!" Duo screamed, he scooted away from the door on his cute * ahem* very cute butt. Wufei tried to look triumphant.  
  
" I…..I wasn't scared… you're a weakling Maxwell" Wufei muttered… Duo looked Wufei up and down, then started laughing his ass off, pointing to Wufei's ……..*shivers * groin.  
  
" t..that yellow stain in your pants says otherwise Wu-Wu!!" Duo laughed, Wufei looked down and turned 7 shades of red, before storming back to his room. Duo was holding his sides, rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off…. Until Hotaru opened the door…. He screamed and ran into his room, slamming the door shut. This ordeal was herd by Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako… who knew they'd hear it in the morning….  
  
Minako: the sad part is, she really IS like that in the morning… 


	6. Bigs Mouths All Around

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru:….acutally I had 50 cents….but Duo used it to by chips from the vending machine…* sniff *  
  
Duo: * looks all cute munchin' on the chips* but hey, gotta love me….. oh which reminds me… 3…2…..1….* an ear piercing scream was herd follow by the sounds of a Senshi changing*  
  
Minako: OMEA O KOROSU MAXWELL!! * runs downstairs with bunny pink hair *  
  
Duo: hey Frenchy, wazzap? * Hotaru laughs her ass off while Heero comes down*  
  
Heero: Damnit Duo!! Shut your……girl………Minako what the f**k did you do to your hair? * Minako glares*  
  
Minako: VENUS REVENGE!!* tackles Heero and startes choking him* KILL DUO OR I WILL!!  
  
Heero: * looks perfectly calm as Minako lets him up and point his gun at Duo* Omea O Korosu! * shoots Duo… only to find out that the gun shoots neon pink paint balls* GOD DAMNIT!!  
  
Hotaru: * whistles innosantly and walks away holding the REAL gun behind her back* onto da fic!  
  
In the Realm of The Damned, a slimy green creature slithered to its masters legs, leaving a pale green slim trail behind it, though the shadows covered its face, the Master reaked of Nega-Energy, a dark smile creaping upon its sinister lips.  
  
" the Purity Senshi are dead? I gave you direct orders not to come back until you've finished the job, we don't tollerate insolance here." The shadow figure demanded, the slimy creature gurgled something and the sinsiter person, now revealed to be a woman stood enraged, bits of Deathly White hair revealed itself. The creature gurgled for mercy.  
  
" your royal highness, Rakoo managed to infect to soldiers with your brillient virus, and the Purity Senshi hadn't killed any of them, he did his duty, you can't expect perfection out of such petty minions." A shaky voice said, the shadow smiled.  
  
" your lucky, I'm feeling forgiving today, yes I guess he DID accomplish his mission.. but next time, take care of the Purity Senshi.. or don't bother coming back." The small slimy creature slid away with great speed, as the dark queen took her place next to her 4 compainions, who also had evil smirks on their twisted faces.  
  
" you may feel forgiving, but I don't…..1……2…….3!" another cried, the air was filled with the pained scream of another creature's life ending and the wicked cackle of the 5 shadow dwellers.  
  
The Next Morning started way to early for Minako, she was never a morning person….even on days when she knew she had a hot date. ( Hotaru:..*stiffles a laugh* Minako:…..shut up!). the blond haired love goddess sat up and cursed who ever invented the morning…that was until the aroma of pancakes filled the air. Minako clapped her hands.  
  
" yeah!! Makoto's home made pancakes!!" The Princess of Venus said full of happiness. She swung the blankets back, to reveal pale pink legs and hopped out of bed, putting on a silky orange robe. The distinked sound of bacon sizzling found its way to her ears, she ran downstairs like a child on chrismas morning, and sure enough, there was Makoto cooking breakfast. Sat down at the table was a worn looking Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Ami. Rei, Wufei, Hotaru and Duo had yet to grace the Senshi with their presiance. A loud THUMP and the loud curses of Rei and Wufei followed. Duo ran downstairs and hid behind Heero, flames danced in Rei's eyes.  
  
" YOU USED MY HAIR BRUSH!!!!" Rei screamed, holding up the long chestnut piece of hair, Duo put a finger to his lips.  
  
" SHHH!! Your gunna wake up the demon and then we'll all be going to hell in a hand basket!!" Duo hissed, Rei gulped, she knew what Psycho Hotaru was like, and if she scared Duo THAT much then Rei figured its time to shut her mouth, though Wufei, unlike his female counterpart, doesn't know when the shut the f**k up.  
  
" I DON'T CARE MAXWELL!!, LET THE WEAK ONNA WAKE UP!!" Big Mistake.. Makoto made a fist, the spacula snapping in half… even though it was a metal spacula. Thunder and lightning crashed outside, Ami put a hand to her head.  
  
" Wufei really must learn to stop calling women weak, Makoto doesn't have very good control over her temper" Ami stated, Makoto picked up the broken spacula and continued her cooking. Wufei sighed in defeat.  
  
" its just not as fun as it usually is" Wufei muttered, Rei laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" its ok Dragon-kun….." Duo let out an ear piercing laugh. He was rolling on the ground pointing and laughing at Wufei.  
  
" DRAGON-KUN?!?!?!? AH HA HA H A HA HA!" Duo covered his big mouth realizing his mistake, there was a loud thud of a raven haired goddess falling out of slumber and bed. There was a warrier cry and the sound of running feet. Duo screamed like a girl and tried to shove himself under the sink. The kitchen door was kicked open to reveal a VERY VERY pissed looking Death Goddess.. in her hand was a silence glaive and her hair blowing around her head in waves.  
  
".where.is.Duo." Hotaru Demanded, Minako blinked and pointed under sink..  
  
" I think he's hiding from your wrath Hotaru…" the Silence Senshi glared daggers at the door and kicked it open, Duo sprawled out with a sink brush and an SOS pad in his hair, the Chestnut mess looked up at Minako, snivling.  
  
" you rat" he accused, Minako put her hands up defensively.  
  
" hey, I don't want her pissed at ME, besides, you said yourself, you didn't want to wake up the demon.." again Minako's big mouth amazes us all… Hotaru gave Duo a look that would freeze over hell and make Heero shit himself. Heero stood up and put his hand over Minako's mouth. Duo gulped,  
  
"hey babe, howed you sleep? You look like hell.." Duo covered his big fat mouth while Ami, Quatre, Trowa, Makoto, Rei, Wufei, Minako and Heero took the liberty of leaving the 2 Death minions to themselves, making a hasty retreat back to the living room.  
  
" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Loud crashed and Duo yelling out in pain was her in the kitchen. Minako, Rei and Wufei had their ears against the door, while Ami got up and got the first aid kit. After about 20 minutes of Duo- bashing, Hotaru opened the door looking satisfied, in her hand was a cutlery knife, she tossed it up and down, Duo on the other hand, had knives holding him against the wall but the lil bits of fabric that framed his body. Minako dropped a jaw. Duo gulped.  
  
" note..to.self.don't.tell.a.goddess.how.bad.she.looks.in.the.morning." Hotaru's eyes flashed as she flung the dagger at Duo's crotch. Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Quatre all winced in simpathy as the dagger JUST missed Lil Duo. Duo on the other hand….  
  
" OMFG!! HOTARU!!" Duo screamed, he screamed like a baby when Ami pulled the knife out of the wall, which contained 0 blood. Trowa patted Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
" perfect shot" Trowa said, The Goddess Of Death smirked, sending a chill up his spin.  
  
" what are you talking about? I missed" she said, Duo started to fake cry and Hotaru's guilt hit her. She turned to the complaining baka and kissed him so lovingly on the lips, he forgot why he was against the wall. Heero snorted, pulling out the last dagger that held him up.  
  
" there braided baka, your free," he muttered, Minako giggled. Makoto hit her forehead.  
  
" oh shit, breakfast is cold now…" Makoto mumbled.. Trowa patted her back.  
  
" I'll still eat it!" Minako and Duo said at the same time, Hotaru shrugged. Everyone returned to the kitchen while Quatre rolled in the TV turning on the news. The announcer looked grave.  
  
" ……in other news, the Oz Organization received a brutal attack grom a group only known as the Sailor Senshi, who have seemed to pare up with the infamous Gundam Pilots..this is what our field reporter had to say.." the camera switched to a large open field where soldiers were being dragged out of the base.  
  
" Carrie Malloney here, I'm standing in what was left the The New Edwards base, which was attacked late last night but the phantom group known as the Sailor Senshi, who evere this rogue group is, they killed countless innosant soldiers by gagging them and burning them to death…. The survivers have been moved to the local hospital for treatment.." Makoto stood up quickly and blocked the TV shaking. Ami looked at Makoto with extream disappointment.  
  
" Makoto!! I can't believe you! we don't kill the innosant!!" Minako yelled, Makoto swallowed.  
  
" Minako! How can you think that!! I didn't kill those soldiers last night!! How could I have started those fires! Rei's fires must have gotten out of control because I didn't kill them!!" Makoto said, her entire body was shaking, had she miscalculated? Has there been a spark? Had she killed all those people?? Hotaru noticed something strange.  
  
" LOOK!!" Hotaru cried, she pushed Makoto out of the way, the survivors were covered in the same green slime that she'd stepped in last night..  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom  
  
The shadow queen threw her head back, her pale white hair was pulled back with a blood red bow, bounced on her shoulders to her right was a girl with cascading long raven hair, it covered the floor like a dark river next to her was a cold, uncaring blue haired girl, her hair was in a tight blue bun that laid high on her head, then to the left of the white haired women was dark ebony haired women, with hair that was tiped blood red, it lay in waves on her lap and finally, there was a chestnut haired girl, her hair was all shaved except the front.  
  
" well well, looks like your plan worked after all.." the white haired women said, the long river length-raven haired women cackled, a sound that would cause normal ears to bleed.  
  
" of coarse, they always do…now on to phase 2" the dark queen boasted.  
  
1 Minako: * still has bunny pink hair, sitting next to a crying Duo, whos holding his braid to his chest, a now green braid and a neon purple haired Heero, all tied up to their chairs, with me looking like a barber * Minako:Duo.I.Will.Inflict.Bodily.Harm.To.You.Once.Hotaru.Sets.Me.Free  
  
2 Hotaru: and I won't set you free, now hold still before I get out the weed wacker… * all 3 groan* have a nice day! 


	7. Pasts Revealed!! *wah wah wah*

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there, We Also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, Megami Kouhosei, any of the Tenchi series or Card Captor Sakura...  
  
Hotaru: * looks all happy jumping up and down* I got a 96 on my Global test!! What about YOU Minako?? * Minako gulps and hides her paper behind her back*  
  
Minako:…um…GOOD  
  
Hotaru: OO O OO OO!! Lemme see!! Duo got a 46! Shame on him, I'm making him take a RE-test…. Hmn.. or may be I can call Twilight-chan to whip him into shape, anyone who gets below a 65 on a test has to go study with her and all rules GO, my 2nd muse DOES need something to do on my off days..* Minako gulps, the paper falling from behind her to reveal a….*  
  
Hotaru:…O.o…. How in the hell can you get a –10???? A FREAKEN NEGATIVE 10!! HOW?? * Minako blushs*  
  
Minako:… apparently writing MY GLUBAL TEECHERS SEXIE under the space were your name goes isn't a good idea, *Hotaru sighs *  
  
Hotaru:…consitering you spelled "Global", "Teacher" and "Sexy" wrong, I can see why…*sighs* that's it your taking the re-test AND doing the extra credit!! * Minako flashes the \\//*  
  
Minako: nuh huh! I had Hee-kun hack into the grade book and give me a 70! * Hotaru sweatdrops*  
  
Hotaru:…Twilight-chan?…help me…please… and they say I'm bad… OMFG!! ITS RYOU BAKURA!! * runs too the TV where Duo is watching Yu-Gi-Oh and plops down drooling over the cutie (his Japanese voice is soooooo kawaii!! ^_^\\//)  
  
Minako:..God she is impulsive…OMFG ITS JOEY!!! * runs over and pushes Hotaru and Duo away from the TV drooling a river to rival the nile*  
  
Hotaru and Duo:... tv…no!! * Hotaru clutches her Ryou Bakura plushie along with her Duo plushie, Li from CCS plushie, Erts Virny Cocteau from Megami Kouhosei, Takeru and Yamato from Digimon and her Ryo-Ohki plushie rocking back in forth*  
  
Hotaru:…need..anime fix…need…anime…* looks too Duo and smirks* heheheh screw anime I need my daily does of Duo! * glop attacks Duo while Minako is still sucktioned to the TV screen*  
  
Duo:…^_^  
  
  
  
Hotaru looked to the ground, deep in her own thoughts. Makoto was in a state of shock, the chestnut haired girl was sitting on a chair, hugging her knees. Trowa sat next to her, a compherting hand lay on her shoulder. Rei and Wufei were having a heated argument about why they did that. Minako was trying to consoul her friend, with Heero and Quatre in the corner talking. Hotaru blinked a few times before looking to the Icey haired Senshi of Ice. Ami was watching the news with furred eyebrows. The demi- goddess of death took a deep breath.  
  
" Ami, I need you too look at something for me.." Hotaru asked, Ami took her eyes from the screen and looked to the raven haired girl. The mercurian shrugged.  
  
" is it important?" Ami asked, Hotaru nodded, she handed Ami a small sample of the slime from her boot. Ami took one look at it and gulped.  
  
" why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't just some random mold?" Ami asked, Minako swiped the bag from Ami.  
  
" UGH!!! Hotaru!! This is gross!! Ew ew ew ew boogers" Minako freaked, dropping the bag to the ground, the ice senshi sighed and picked up the fallen bag, while Hotaru pwapped Minako in the back of the head.  
  
" their not boogers baka! I stepped in this junk durring our OZ raid last night!" Hotaru yelled, Minako blinked and gulped, not having seen Hotaru snap at her like this in a while. The Raven haired death senshi sighed.  
  
" I…. I think this is from the Nega-moon…" Hotaru whispered, Minako stood up knocking over her chair, startling Makoto, Rei, Heero and Quatre.  
  
" WHAT?!?!? NO %#^$ING WAY!! We destroyed the Nega-Moon, that's it, their gone…DAMNIT I'VE FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND AND I DON'T NEED SOME NEGA-ASS ON HIGH ATUS TO RUIEN IT FOR ME!!" Minako screetched, Hotaru rubbed her temples. Ami stood quietly.  
  
" calm down, we don't know for fact this is Nega-related, I need to check it out though, I'll be in the living room.." the quiet girl whispered, taking her leave to the living room. Ami sat on the left side of the couch, pulling her mini-data computer from the hammer space. The small blue compact grew to the full size of a laptop. The words on the screen flashed wild symbols, only to be under stood threw the blue visor over the Ice Senshi's eyes. She deposited a drop of the goop on a small opening, then began typing furiously. Minako, Rei, Hotaru and Makoto looked uncomphertable under the stairs of their boyfriends. Heero crossed his arms.  
  
"start talking Minako" he ordered, the blond senshi gulped, looking to her fellow comrades for help. Hotaru took a deep breath.  
  
" its started about oh a few milliena ago, there was this thing called the Silver Millenium…" Hotaru was cut off by Wufei.  
  
" please, we've all herd this children's story before.." Wufei spat, Rei glared at him, full force.  
  
" our story ain't nothing to tell a child Wufei" Rei growled, she nodded to Hotaru, signiling her too finish.  
  
" thanks Rei, during the Silver Millienium, there was this thing called the Silver Alliance, which is the Allience of the 10 kingdoms of the Purity Dimention, durring this time, every planet in the solar system was inhabited by human like people. 9 of the 10 kingdoms were ruled by women, Senshi to be more exact, the 5 inner kingdoms, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Earth, protected crystal toyko, and the 4 outer kingdoms, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, protected the universe. Now, during this time, each good dimention had a bad dimention that went along with it too keep balance, like ying and yang ok? During this Golden Age, the pure side was the domonite, each of the Senshi, FEMALE Senshi, were very powerful and armed a gate that linked too the other side, the evil side, but the Earth had no female Senshi to guard and protect the gate, so the evil escaped, infecting all of earth, brainwashing them to follow the dark side, they were led by the traitors to the Earth Kingdom, Zoicite, Jedite, Malachite and Nephrite were their names. The Prince of Earth, Endymion, was desprite.." Hotaru was cut off by a snorting Rei.  
  
" and selfish.." she added, Hotaru cleared her throat.  
  
" yes, and selfish, and took off to the moon too find his ….eh… love, Usagi, aka Princess Serenity, his 4 so called trusted Generals followed him, and broke from him, finding the Power Center located on the moon, and smashing the Sailor Crystals that lay there, each Sailor Senshi was robbed of their powers leaving them unable to hold the gates back and fight. We.. and I say we because this is OUR past life.. retreated to the moon to regroup, by the time we got there Endymion and Serenity were dead, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter managed to destory the 4 traitors, but we were vonerable, Queen Beryl and her armies of nightmares and humans, over threw us, killing the Senshi, the Queen of the moon, used the last bit of her life force to seal the dark gates shut… and give us a future threw re- birth…unfortunionatly, the evil was re-born as well, we faught them, won which brings up to present day.." Hotaru explained. 4 of the boys stood gawking, Duo had long ago feel asleep. Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
" I was right… there IS a lot about you girls that we don't know.. like the fact your old enough to be our parents parents parents parents…ext…" he muttered, Makoto took a shaky breath.  
  
" I knew I didn't kill those people.. I knew it I knew it.." she repeated, Minako sighed.  
  
" you need some rest Mako-chan…" Minako said, Makoto nodded, slowly getting too her feet, her legs gave out, Trowa caught her and left the room, his jupiter-born princess in his arms. Hotaru looked too Duo's sleeping form, the braided baka was drooling on himself.. The Raven haired Saturn-child growled and kicked the chair from under neith him. He awake with a start when his head hit the floor.  
  
" ITAI!!!" Duo screamed clutching his throbbing head, Heero smirked.  
  
" serves you right braided baka.." Heero muttered, Minako put her hands to her hips.  
  
" that's not nice!" Minako growled, Heero glared at her.  
  
" not nice? What you girls did wasn't only 'not nice' but also stupid!! What if you were caught?? How did you even KNOW where to go for OUR mission??!!?!" Heero demanded, all 3 girls blushed, Quatre shrugged.  
  
" well, they probably umm hacked into your computer?" he suggested, Hotaru and Rei nodded while Minako laughed.  
  
" yeah right!! I can't even set my VCR! I just took it apart and had Ami upload all the stuff she needs!" Again! Bring on the big mouth! Heero looked ready to kill.  
  
".you.disembodied.my.laptop??" Heero Asked, Minako nodded while Hotaru and Rei slapped their foreheads.  
  
" yup! Its in about oh, a thousand pieces under your bed!" Minako giggled, Heero's eyes widened about a half an inch, he slowly shut his eyes and backed out of the room, Duo looked dumbfounded then pouted.  
  
" what?!?!? NO Omea O Korosu?!?!?! No gun to head?!?!? Damnit Heero your not fair!!" Duo shook his fist and yelled at the empty door frame only to have a bullet wiz past his face. Minako giggled.  
  
" gotta love being the girlfriend!" Minako said, she skipped in the same direct Heero left, Duo looked shocked and whimpered. Hotaru smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" there there koibito.. go get dressed and I'll get you a minty shake from the ice cream parlor" Duo's eyes lite up like a child on christmas morning, he looked to her with the shinning eyes.  
  
"..w….with chocolate chips and whip cream?" he asked in a small voice, Hotaru smiled and nodded.  
  
" yes yes anything you want" Hotaru answered, Duo jumped about 10 feet into the air.  
  
" WOOHOO!!" he cried in pure delight, speeding off to his room, with the silence senshi following stealthly. Rei looked too Wufei.  
  
" Hotaru's gunna need some help with Duo… come on Dragon-kun, I'll buy you a cherry ice cream" Rei promased, she and Wufei went in the opposite direction as Hotaru and Duo, leaving poor Quatre too clean up the kitchen. The blond Arabian sighed before getting on with the task at hand.  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom  
  
" Mistresses Isis, Burna, Enae, Malice and Shade" the Ice, red tipped, chestnut, white and raven haired women, in that order, looked to the 2nd grade higher classed minion that lay on his stomach infront of them, he looked like a mix between a fly, grasshopper and spider. Behind the demon general there were thousands and thousands of minions made of nightmares and fears.  
  
" what is it Worm" the chestnut haired Enae demanded, the creature dare not look its masters in the eyes, he was the one who defended the creature before and now it was his turn to prove himself.  
  
"..my…my queens…the purity senshis Saturn and Mars.. are leaving going out away from the remaining 3…with..with their weaknesses.." The white haired women stood up.  
  
" stop studdering and speak quickly! Your wasting my time!" the white haired demon Malice yelled. The insect creature quivered as the look in Shades eyes became one of boredom.  
  
" you have 30 seconds" Shade said monotonely, the creature gulped.  
  
" we are going to send some of our best fighters to attack the sailor senshi's weakensses, causing them to become destressed!! Oh please, all mighty Queen don't kill me!!" the creature begged, Burna smirked.  
  
" oh, if you fail us, we can promase things MUCH worse then death" Burna swore, the creature took one last bow.  
  
" I… I won't fail my masters" he promased before running for his life. Shade smirked.  
  
" I don't like the way he runs…if the purity senshi don't kill him, remind me too" Shade whispered, Isis looked to her nails before balling a fist.  
  
" soon, all of the silver universe will be ours, thanks to our virus.. hmn, even those lil boyfriends will be infected… this is rich!!" Isis cackled, to be silenced by Shade, this women adored silence, any moment to break it was a reason to be killed to her..  
  
" soon my dear comerades, soon we will have this universe.. so very soon.." Malice whispered, as they disappeared back to the shadows, only the evil glow from their eyes still visable…  
  
Hotaru:…that reminds me of the DEER in the COUNTRY…. A deer jumped out infront of me… it was being chased by men in lil loin cloths!! * Minako scoots from Hotaru in the Authors box*  
  
Minako:..theres a place for your kind… its called ECMC… you should go and tell them more about your lil …..fun things..  
  
Hotaru:…yeah and I'll tell them how are boyfriends are nothing more then cartoons and that we're just made up characters to portary real people who just happen to have too much time on their hands?!?!?  
  
Minako: yeah sure, we're not real and Duo and Heero are just cartoons.. you crack me up Hotaru! * walks out of the author box laughing.*  
  
Hotaru:…remember I like reviews… review or the prople who invented us will be SAD and I'll have to tell Twilight and all her friends about YOU… yes YOU not you, YOU the one behind the guy who smells like day old casserole yes you!! I know where you live.. muahahahaahahahah!! 


	8. So Much For Ice Cream

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, Or Yu-Gi- Oh or the Movie the Last Unicorn, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru: Meet our special Guest, Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!! * Ryou gets zapped here with Author Power*  
  
Minako: and the most kawaii Yu-Gi-Oh character ever… Joey Wheeler!! * Joey also gets zapped but with Muse power both boys look confused.*  
  
Ryou:..how on Earth did I get here? * Hotaru's eyes sparkle*  
  
Hotaru: Author power does work!! HI!! I'm Hotaru Maxwell, an author, and this is Minako Yuy, my muse, we brought you here because…  
  
Minako:.. you're the most Kawaii Yu-Gi-Oh characters ever!! * glops Joey*  
  
Joey:…..ack..* suffocates and dies*  
  
Minako:….Kuso I killed another one!! * Ryou looks afraid and shakes his ring*  
  
Ryou:..anytime now Yami….* Hotaru brings Joey back with Author power and smiles huggling Ryou*  
  
Hotaru: don't worry! I'm calmer then she is when it comes to Cuties! I just wanted to say your adorable and I have a shrine to you in my room.. and..* grabs the ring and shakes it* YOU HEAR ME YAMI BAKURA!! YOU HURT RYOU AGAIN AND I'LL ZAP YOU INTO A FIC WHERE YOU DANCE AROUND IN A PINK TU-TU SINGING BRITTNEY SPEARS!! * Yami Bakura pales in his ring and locks the door* k?  
  
Ryou:…k….can you send us back now?..please? * Hotaru and Minako gulp*  
  
Minako:..you know how to do that right? * Hotaru gulps*  
  
Hotaru:..your staying with us…cause… your cute and adorable.. and I need a teddy-bear person while Duo is away on a mission…* both boys sweatdrop*  
  
Minako:..you too Joey, house is so quiet and we need people to torche….cuddle while our boys are away..* both girls do kawaii puppy dog eyes*  
  
Joey and Ryou:..and if we say no?  
  
Hotaru and Minako: * pull out the Silence Glaive and Love Me Chain*  
  
Joey and Ryou:…how long you want us here?  
  
Hotaru and Minako:..that's what we though… onto the fic while we set up the pool!! We gots cuties we gots cuties!!  
  
It didn't take long for Duo, Hotaru, Rei and Wufei to get ready. The 4 teens walked down the streets of the nicer area of L2. the artifical Air of L2 was warm and inviting, Duo walked with his hands behind his head, eyes closed.  
  
" ahhh, a nice day, walking down the street with the worlds most beautiful girl and going for ice cream, it can't get any better then this" Duo mused, Hotaru turned a beat red while Rei and Wufei sighed. Duo cracked open his eye to stare at his Firefly who was playing with the edge of her shirt.  
  
After about and hour Duo started to get bored and tired.  
  
" Christ Hotaru, how far away IS this place??" Duo demanded, Hotaru shurgged.  
  
" only about another mile or so" she answered, Rei, Wufei and Duo anime fell, with Rei as the first one up.  
  
" damnit Hotaru!! Why didn't you tell us it was that far away, we coulda drove!!" Rei demanded, Hotaru shrugged.  
  
" I dunno I didn't feel like…..like…" Hotaru stopped mid sentence, her eyes traveling to smoke that billowed into the air. 3 more pares of eyes joined hers.  
  
" come on lets go" Rei ordered, the Fire goddess took off with Hotaru right behind her, then Wufei and Duo. When they got to the area, there was no fire, even the smoke stopped. Rei and Hotaru picked up bad vibed, the hair on the back of their necks rose like a porkipine's (Hotaru: …bad ..spell . . demons..). Hotaru rubbed her arms nerviously, the place was damp and dark, like the corner of a basement.  
  
" where are the firetrucks? Or the personal… Rei.. you feel that?? The humidity…its intoxicating…" Hotaru whispered, Wufei and Duo picked up on it a bit too, they had thair guns drawn. Duo pulled at Hotaru's sleeve.  
  
" come on babe, lets go." Duo ordered, Hotaru nodded. The 4 senshi hauled ass outa the dreary place, too pre-occupied to notice the worm-like creature that followed them.  
  
Ami wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve, she'd been typing for 2 hours strait and her fingers were cramping up. The blue haired girl was started to get frustrated, the only thing she could find was bits of traces of Nega-energy and usually she'd have things like this cracked by now, may be she was loosing her touch…..the sounds of someone clearing their throat slightly broke her from her thoughts, she looked up at the aqua-marine eyes that staired back at her. Quatre had a tray of tea and cookies in his arms. He set the tray down and sat next to her.  
  
" hows it coming?" he asked, Ami sighed, she sipped her tea and leaned on him.  
  
" long and hard…*sighs* Hotaru was right though, Nega-energy is present, but I can't seem to find the soarce where it came from, usually a leader marks their minion with a DNA mark, but there is none present, its gunna be a long night, I see Hotaru, Duo, Rei, Wufei, Heero and Minako left you to clean up the kitchen?" Ami asked, Quatre shrugged, running a hand threw his golden bangs.  
  
" I'm not worried about it, I'm used to it….but hey, don't work too hard Ami, all right?" Quatre ordered, Ami smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
" yes koi" she answered, before finishing her tea and starting to type again. The Blong Arabian sighed, but let Ami work in peace, going upstairs to shower, he passed Makoto's room. The Jupiter princess lay silently, Trowa sat in a chair next to her, reading a book, every so often stealing glances of her. Quatre smiled, happy his friend wasn't so worried anymore, then took the time to make his leave.  
  
Hotaru, Rei, Wufei and Duo ran until they couldn't run anymore. Duo leaned up against a building.  
  
" what the f**k was that?? It felt like the atmosphere was different, thicker.. and where the hell did the fire go?" Duo demanded, Hotaru sat on a bench, her head in her hands.  
  
" that felt like the negaverse…the smoke, I don't know, but this is NOT good, I think we're gunna need to warn Usagi about this.." Rei whispered, Hotaru shook her head.  
  
" no, shes with Mamo-baka now, if it IS happening again, she'll find out, and I'm Sure Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama alrady feel it, Haruka-papa can handle it, we, though, have a new mission, if the Negaverse is going after this dimetnion, their going to need soldiers right? And everyone knows how easy humans are to possess…baka Mamaru!" Hotaru cursed, Duo and Wufei looked with intrest.  
  
" what do you mean 'everyone knows how easy it is to possess a human'?? can someone inform me what the hell is going down??" Duo demaneded, Hotaru sighed.  
  
" we think the negaverse is back" Hotaru answered, Wufei growled.  
  
" no alien race is going bust in here and take over our universe.." Wufei muttered, Duo pouted.  
  
" I guess this cancles our ice cream…" Duo pouted, Hotaru smiled and pointed.  
  
" well, its right there and we came all this way.. I guess we could go.." Hotaru said, Duo smiled wide and dragged the 3 remaining teens. Once there, a lady that had a slight insent like appearance smiled.  
  
" welcome to Ice Cream Central, may I take your order" she asked, Duo ordered everything on the menu plus all the toppings. Hotaru ordered a small razzberry cone, and Rei bought 2 cherry cones. The lady returned with the orders soon and the 4 teens sat down, unknown to Duo, a small cockroach type bug lay under the many toppings. Hotaru watched Duo's food intently, seeing the ice cream move up and down as if something was moving inside it. She stopped him from taking a bite.  
  
" hand on a second.." she whispered, and put Duo's spooning the spot of the moving toppings to reveal…  
  
" COCKROACH!!" a girl from the table next to them cried, Hotaru dropped the spoon.  
  
" F**K!!" Hotaru yelled, everywhere, from the plants, the floor, and everyone's ice cream. All the roaches were directed back to the counter lady, who changed into a human/cockroach person.. it had anteni, multi legs and arms and the face of a person.  
  
" Saturn and Mars! I am Roachita, and I will bring your bodies back to my masters!" the roach-women yelled, the door was kicked open to reveal Sailor Venus, wind blew her long hair around.  
  
" hey you! These people didn't come here to be attacked by an ugly yoma like YOU! I fight for Love and Beauty! On behalf of Venus, I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor Venus!" Venus yelled, the Roachita didn't look amused at all.  
  
" go my children!" she yelled, thousands of roached swarmed at Venus, everyone was destracted, giving Hotaru and Rei the chance to get away and transform. Venus yelled and covered herself with her arms.  
  
" Flame Snyper!!" a voice cried, the roaches right infront of Venus were set ablaze. Mars stood on a table looking smug.  
  
" miss us?" Mars asked, Venus smirked.  
  
" you bet!" Venus yelled back, the Roachwomen started to power up an attack.  
  
" Buggie Blast!" (Hotaru: yes, yes VERY Corny) Roachita cried, rings of energy surround her arms and shot out at Mars.  
  
" ack!" Mars cried she jumped just as the table below her blew up. The Blonding Love Goddess growled and jumped with Mars.  
  
" Love Me Chain!" she yelled, a Chain of orange hearts flew from her palms wrapping around Roachita. Roachita laughed as her arms grew and snapped the chain. Venus swore and pulled it back.  
  
" pathedic! To think Chaos had trouble with you!" Roachita laughed, until she felt cold steel against her throat. Standing behind her was the Silent Senshi of Death.  
  
" she had more then trouble.. Death Ribbon Revolution!!!" Saturn cried, dark ribbons of energy shot out of the G blade of the silence glaive and pierced threw the neck of the creature, who gurgled before falling to the ground in a lump of bug guts. Saturn groaned trying to wipe off some of the bug slime that coated her fuku. Mars staired at the bug and blinked.  
  
" why…why is it still here?!?!… Venus grab a piece of it so we can take it back to Mercury" Venus made a face.  
  
" God Damn bugs….I HATE bugs and I hate this goop.." she muttered, ripping off an Anteni, yelling about how gross it was. Saturn blinked looking at all the frightened people in the shope.  
  
" eh…. Have a nice day?" Saturn offered, Duo and Wufei were both covered in the same goop that Saturn was. Duo was pouting about how it was all in his braid and Wufei.. his poor white pants were now a lovely orange. All 5 teens stormed out of the store with Heero waiting in a Mini-Van, his eye still twitching about his poor lap top. He drove everyone back home, Ami was waiting and almost had a heart attack when she saw Saturn, still covered in slime, her once Raven hair now sticky with orange goo, her fuku still dripping, while Venus was perfectly clean holding the antieni in a napkin.  
  
"…need…..shower…..now.." Saturn grumbled, she started upstairs with Wufei and Duo right behind her. Quatre started to yell at them from dragging in all the orange goop into his house. Saturn silenced him with one look, then the sounds of 3 bathroom doors slamming shut was all that was herd. Ami gulped as Mars and Venus de-transformed into Rei and Minako. Minako droped the Anteni into Ami's hands before running to the bathroom and washing her hands. The Ice Goddess sighed before placing the antreni on a napkin and placing the napkin to the side.  
  
" so, I take it the ice cream trip went well?" Ami asked, receiveing a Glare from Rei.  
  
" seems we ain't alone in this Colony Ames" Rei answered, Ami groaned, another all nighter all right.  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom.  
  
The creature that Enae had refered to as "Worm" screamed in agony as Shade left the room where he was receieving "punishment". Enae smirked at her comrade.  
  
" I never though that flesh eating bacteria could be so amusing" Shade mused, a sadistic smirk crept upon her features. Burna stood beside Enae and glared at Shade.  
  
" now the rest of us can't play with him, your so selfish Shade" Bunra growled, Shade smirked.  
  
" you know flattery never gets you anywhere with me" Shade said, before making her leave, Burna glared at Enae.  
  
" and you said that your yoma would get the job done, Malice and Shade aren't going to be please when they find out that you were the one who requested that yoma" Burna smirked, Enae laughed, an eriee sound that would cause ears to bleed.  
  
" my yoma did its job, the 2 gundam pilots are infected, Saturn and Mars will be vonerable now, now go away" Enae ordered, Burna smirked.  
  
" well it didn't defeat the Purity Senshi. And I'll make sure Malice knows that, besides, the virus I'M developing will not only infect humans but animals as well…. Then I will be third in comand, not you" Burna smirked, walking away, the only sound made is her ruby heels hitting the black stone.  
  
Hotaru: * sitting on the couch with Ryou, Minako on Joey's lap giving him a nice nose bleed* I LOVE The movie The Last Unicorn…its so cute!! * Minako and Joey give her strange looks while Ryou nods*  
  
Ryou: Yugi likes this movie…* Hotaru smiles and Zaps Yugi there so hes on her other side*  
  
Yugi:…what on Earth… * Ryou looks at him*  
  
Ryou:..just..don't ask, Last Unicorn on TV…. Hotaru used Author power…  
  
Yugi:..I LOVE this movie!! * Hotaru hugs him*  
  
Hotaru: SO KAWAII!! * looks to Ryou* Ryou-kun YOU say it!  
  
Ryou: * sighs* please review… the sooner she gets more reviews, the sooner she'll let us go.. 


	9. Enter Firefly And Nataku!

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there, we also don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Digimon, Magical Girl Pretty Sammy,Yu-Gi-Oh, Megami Kouhosei or Dragon Ball Z/GT.  
  
Hotaru: * whines as Minako holds up her Ryou, Yugi, Takeru, Yamato, Li, Erts, Zero, Rumiya (in Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, the bird that's on Pixy Misa's Shoulder that turns into a boy), Trunks and Goten plushies* Give'em Back!!  
  
Minako: * holds the box above her head, growing in size with the Gift Of Muse Power* NO! After what Twilight Guardian said about me and Heero?!?!? I think Not!! * over on the other side of the room, all of Duo's Porn O.o and Video Games were being held out his reach thanks to Heero*  
  
Duo: * starts to cry* Gimme Gimme! Hotaru: * eyes turn black and she grows with Author Power, which is much more powerful then Muse Power, grabs the 2 boxes and hands it back to Duo*  
  
Duo: O.o loveyoubabe * runs back into his room locking the door*  
  
Hotaru:..k.. hey! I have an idea!! * Minako and Heero groan while getting a Hotaru Glare* and YOU 2 are to be put into Solitary Confinement, You! * points to Minako* Will be locked in a room, stuck listening to Relena Peacecraft, an IMORTAL Relena  
  
Minako: NOO!!! GOD DAMNIT!! WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GUNNA...cry * gets zapped with Author power to a pink box filled with pictures of Relena, including the girl herself. Minako could be herd screaming in agony*  
  
Hotaru: and as for YOU * turns to Heero, smirking evily* Your going to locked in a room, with your eyelids held open by Marshmellows, forced to read Lemons between you and..and. um. * thinks* Melvan from Sailor Moon and Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh. * Heero's eyes twitches as hes zapped away..Heero is now the one screaming in agony, while Hotaru looks around, ready to cry* NOO!! NOW MORE PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH!! * gets hit with insparation, in the form of a yellow brick* I'VE GOT IT!!! * Zaps Takeru, Yamato, Ryou, Yugi, Erts, Zero, Rumiya, Li, Trunks and Goten to her big Author Bubble, where all the Kawaiis are confused until.  
  
Ryou: I REMEMBER THIS PLACE!!! NO NO NO!!! * starts to cry* Yugi, Takeru, Yamato, Erts, Zero, Rumiya, Trunks and Goten: * Sweatdrop*  
  
Hotaru: * Eyes tear up* YOU HATE ME!! * SNIFF* ITS BAD ENOUGH MY SON OF A BITCH BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME AND DUMPED ME ONE HOUR BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY THEN CALLED DEMANDING IF IT WAS TRUE THAT I WANTED TO USE MY GLAIVE ON HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO CRY AND HATE ME!!! * balls like theres no tomarrow, while Yugi, Takeru, Erts and Goten try to calm her down*  
  
Ryou: * guilt hits him* I'm sorrie, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, if your boyfriend was that rude, I think your better without him * Hotaru stops crying*  
  
Hotaru: YOUR RIGHT!! Now I can go after my real crush! Not some baka boy whos too full of himself to see how much I loved him!! Thanks Ryou-kun!! * Huggles him, causing the boy to turn as purple as his hair* Remaining boys:.Authors. sheesh..  
  
Hotaru: * smiles sweetly, holding up all the cookies and candy and cakes and chocolates she made* you can leave if you like, but I rented Thir13en Ghosts and make all this food for whoever wanted to stay and watch the movie! * all 10 boys stop from their retreat and flash to the couch, with Hotaru in the middle* on with the Fic!! I've Got Cuties and my EX, you know who you are with the initals J.P.F, can go to Hell and die, because I said so.  
  
Makoto rubbed her temples, her bed was messy and she had a wicked headache, apparently staying up almost all night crying your eyes out isn't too smart. Trowa was sitting next to her, his head was draped over the chair and his mouth was slightly parted open, it was clear that he was asleep. Makoto looked to him a bit shocked, no one, well, aside from the other Senshi, had taken the time to watch over her.. may be he WAS a keeper. The Oak haired Jupiter Senshi threw back the covers, throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She slowly pulled Trowa's arm from under him, causing the pilot of 03 to fall onto her bed. He awoke with a start, immediately pulling his gun onto her, sweat clear on his brow. Makoto put her hands up defensively behind her head, smiling in that 'I didn't do it' way. Trowa slowly put his gun back in his holster, yawning slightly, taking his oak haired angel in his embrace. Makoto buried her face into the nap of his neck. Trowa smiled slightly, shutting his eyes and taking in her scent of Rose petals and Lilac.  
  
" Sleep well?" he asked a bit unsure, Makoto slowly nodded, nipping at his neck muscle, her hot breath cold on his neck. She sat up, stretching then rubbing all traces of sleep from her eyes.  
  
" how long was I out Koi?" she asked slowly, Trowa crossed his arms leaning back against the hard Pine headboard.  
  
" not very long, a few hours, Hotaru, Duo, Wufei and Rei had just gotten back from the ice cream parlor, apparently they fought a Yoma which blasted Hotaru, Duo and Wufei with its guts, not a pleasant sight to see a pissed Death Goddess walk past your door" Trowa explained, Makoto punched the soft bed, obviously pissed off.  
  
" Damnit!! I missed the action!!" she cursed, crossing her legs and pouting. Trowa laughed and messed her hair, while she glared at him, sending a bit of a chill down his spine.  
  
" not funny! They need me at 100%! I'm Butt-Kickin' Jupiter!!" she yelled, more to herself if anything. Trowa smiled slightly, standing up, helping his lil love with him. Makoto looked him in the eyes, blinking innocently as he kissed her gentally on the lips. The Senshi of Thunder and Lightning blushed deeply, her hand dwelling on her lips moments after his let off. He looked her sincerely in the eyes.  
  
" calm down Makoto, you didn't miss much, everyone is worried about you, and I'm sure we will hear about it from Duo" he whispered, she nodded, leaning into his embrace.  
  
" DAMNIT WUFEI!! DON'T WIPE THAT F**KING BUG SHIT ALL OVER MY TOWEL!!" Rei screamed, she stood in the doorway of his room. Wufei dropped the Red towel that had the Mars symbol sewn into it. He snorted as she picked it up, throwing it into the hamper, turning her Mars Glare onto him. The He-Man- Women-Hater put his hands up defensively, clad only in Rei's other Towel, the hot water was being used by both Hotaru and Duo so there was none for him. therefore he had to wait. Rei growled and pointed to the other towel, signaling for him to hand it over. Wufei's face turned 3 shades of red, as he clutched the towel closer around his waist.  
  
"Have you no dignity Woman?!?!? I refuse to stand naked!! I'll give you the towel when I'm good and done with it!!" Wufei roared, Rei turned red around the bridge of her nose, screaming Mars Crystal Power Make Up, a quick Fire Soul took care of that problem, Wufei was now holding ashes around his waist. Rei turned away brushing her hands together and walking out satisfied to leave the angry Chinese man screaming at her in every language he knew.  
  
Hotaru threw her wet hair back, finally washing the last of the bug goo out of her hair, turning off the sweet smelling water. The nimble raven haired Senshi looked at the mess at her feet, the once white porcine shower was now a pastel orange. She shrugged, remembering that she would have to either tell Quatre about it or Clean it up. or even better.....blame it on Duo. Hotaru smiled a bit evilly, reaching around the door, pulling a light lavender towel around her chest like a short tube dress. The Saturn-child stepped out of the shower onto the rug, running another towel over her saturated hair, she could hear Duo singing Ozzy Osbourne in the shower next door. Hotaru laughed slightly to herself, changing into fresh night garments, a long sleeve black silk top and long black silk bottoms, Duo had given them to her. Afterwards, she sat on her bed, combing out her unruly knots, thinking about what happened earlier, until she decided one thing.  
  
" The Shitith Has Hitith The Fanith" she muttered, picking up her Raven Saturn broach from the nightstand, running her fingers carefully over the Silver, Purple and Black idem, carefully stopping at every detail, smiling to herself, agreeing that sleep is needed, so she laid on the bed, looking up at the stars..wait, stars?? Hotaru sat up quickly looking to her ceiling, sure enough, there were stars, it was as if a mini sky was on her ceiling, Hotaru shut her eyes feeling dizzy, the symbol of Saturn shown brightly on her forehead, projecting the fake night sky. Her once-normal Pj was changed into a long flowing gown made of darkness itself. The nimble child of silence opened her eyes, which were a dark deadly violet, she inhaled sharply as a mirror form pulled itself from her body, the figure of her past self, of the Death Goddess, Firefly, the figure disappeared with a slight twinkle.  
  
"Shade" was all she said before falling back into a dreamless state, her body exhausted from her excurtion.  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom Shade smirked at her thrown, fingering the glass of blood in her hand. The Raven Goddess Of Darkness looked to the dark red liquid with an almost wonder.  
  
"Firefly" she answered, silence came as her reply.  
  
" is he live or dead." Duo muttered, humming Ozzy's Iron Man, he was scrubbing his prize braid, that orange shit didn't want to leave his lovely locks. it was his 4th wash, oh well, he tried. Duo shut off the water and dawned his towel, stepping out of the shower, instantly feeling different. He stopped midstep, and looked around. He could feel the presence of another being.. and it disturbed him. The pilot of 02 grabbed his gun from the sink, clicking the safety off, pointing it around the room, as if he was trying to aim at something that kept darting back and forth.  
  
"who's there?? Show yourself!" Duo ordered, all he received was a bone chilling silence that made him feel uneasy. He tied his towel around his head and waist, tucking the gun securely in his towel.  
  
"Deuteronomy" a voice of the wind whispered, Duo instantly had his gun in his hands, no one had called him Deuteronomy since Sister Helen, she gave him that nickname after an Old Testament Book. He wasn't liking the vibes he got, and it frightened him more every second, his vision was becoming cloudy and his stature began to falter until he couldn't even stand, Duo managed to pull himself to his bed and curl up into the fetal position, the air became cold as he lost consciousness. A shadowy figure pulled itself from the shadows, the figure laid a shimmering hand to Duo's forehead, Duo jerked away almost painfully. The figure slowly traces his heart shaped face, over is jaw line and back to his cheek, she turned into the light revealing herself to be the Raven haired Goddess Saturn, Duo pressed his face toward the warmth of the hand, as if begging for comphert. She shut her eyes before slowly fading away secretly putting up defenses around her 2 Children of Death.  
  
Rei sat in her room, brushing her hair with her black brush, she fingered her long locks laying them over her shoulder, her mind dwelled on what had happened earlier..the Yoma didn't disappear or "Moon Dust" as Usagi would have put it, she couldn't help think about it. and then her baka lover..  
  
" Stupid Wufei, using my towel with out as..ask..what?" Rei's eyes changed from the normal violet to a fiery red as a vision danced threw her mind, Blood.Fire and Blood.. the high priestess held her head, hugging her knees, in her eyes, tears of blood fell in rivers.  
  
"pain...suffering.Phobos, Deimos.what does this mean??" Rei whispered to no one. She opened her eyes to feel a ping of pain in the back of her heart, as if someone was branding her with a hot poker. her hand fell to her chest, pulling at her red silk Pjs as if it would numb the pain. She inhaled sharply as a figure had pulled itself from her, causing the Fire Senshi to slip into a sleep much similar to Hotaru's. her past Goddess Form was one mixed of her and her sister Merian, the great Warrior Goddess, Nataku, stood proud over her fallen 'host' body, before disappearing in a flash of pure flames.  
  
Wufei rubbed the sweat from his forehead, laying on his back was becoming painful..especially on such a hard tile floor.. the Stubborn Chinese man pulled himself from the floor, ignoring his body's protests. He barely managed to make it to bed, let alone put any clothing on, or even dry off. Part of him knew something wasn't right. but he couldn't do anything about it, and that pissed him off.  
  
".Baka." he muttered to himself, " Nataku would have been ashamed" he felt a presence enter the room, and he most likely would have reacted, if he could move. The presence sighed, half of it was concerned, the other half was angry.  
  
" Rest Little Dragon" the voice barely auded above a whisper. Wufei's brows were covered with sweat as his will power gave up and he passed out. The figure, Nataku, snorted before melding into the wall, a bright red seal of protection glowing on the red wall.  
  
Ami sighed, and looked to the clock. 12:57, if she was going to figure this out, she would need sleep, her body and mind commanded it, but her pride demanded perfection, she listened to her smart side and saved all the data she had received and put her laptop back in its hammer space, not bothering to change out of the days clothing. The quiet ice Senshi curled up on the couch rubbing her nose absentmindedly, drifting into a dreamless sleep of pure exhaustion, Quatre, Heero and Minako had long ago went to bed, but is now the right time for the universes only hope to rest?  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom Burna threw her head back laughing at the site in front of her, she watched as the Oz soldiers that Shade had infected wither and twist in pain as the virus spread, taking over every pure cell in their body. Enae rested her chin on her hand, elbow on the arm of her thrown, she had been watching this all day, and it was beginning to become boring, she'd much rather watch as her virus eat away at 02 and 05's Souls, but that would require getting up and moving, so she had decided just to sit there, Burna would become bored sometime. at least she hoped. Malice stormed into the quarters, with Isis, and threw Enae off her chair and into Burna. Both girls cried out in a mix of pain and surprise, this had been the first time they had been directly hit by their comrade, which means they really f**ked up. Enae was the first up, and the first to have her collar grabbed and brought to Malice's scowling face, Enae looked at Malice with fear.  
  
" YOU IDIOT!! NOW THE GODDESSES ARE INVOLVED!! OUR PLANS ARE NOW SET BACK!!" Malice screamed, Enae looked frantic, looking to Isis for help, all Isis did was put her icy nail to her own throat and signal dead meat, making Enae gulp.  
  
" M.Malice, the Pilots are infected, the. there isn't any way the Goddess can do anything" Enae whispered, Malice dropped her looking disappointed.  
  
" Your such a fool Enae you have no idea what we're.."  
  
" Leave them be Malice, its loud enough around here" Shade whispered, she pulled herself from the shadows, holding a cat that looked much like a dark Lunada.  
  
" just a set back, we've waited 3,000 years, we can wait a few more days.. patience is a virtue Malice, patience is a virtue.." Shade whispered, smirking to her comrades, Isis nodded appreciating while Burna picked herself from the floor.  
  
" just wait dears, its Burna's turn next, and we can all poke fun at her expense when she fails" Isis mused, Burna laughed a sound to crash glass, she turned her gaze to Isis.  
  
" when my plan is over, you will be kissing my ass and polishing my boots Isis, so beware" Burna whispered, disappearing in a black flame.  
  
Hotaru: * holding onto Yugi with dear life, the little Duelest doing the Same* AHH!! DUN GO IN THERE!!! * Yanks on Ryou's hair yelling at the TV* Ryou clutching onto Zero, whos clutching back, Takeru and Yamato hanging onto each other like brothers should, Erts and Li issolating themselves, Goten and Trunks holding onto each other and Rumiya biting his fingernails*  
  
Minako and Heero: * having picked their way outa issolation, walk in looking like the Jackle and the Juggernot* hmn.  
  
Hotaru: * looks to the 2* AHHH!!!! * Throws a coffee table at them and runs into her room, the 10 boys look to her strangly before putting their gaze back to the TV*  
  
Heero: * points gun to the TV* OMAE O KOROSU!! * the TV blows up thanks to the gun shot, all 10 boys jump and look at the 2*  
  
Yugi: THE JACKLE AND JUGGERNOT!! AHHH!! * Hides behind the couch along with Ryou, Rumiya, Goten and Zero*  
  
Minako: I'M NOT THE BLOODY JACKLE!!! I'M HOTARU'S MUSE!! Well one of them.  
  
Erts:..can you send us back with Muse power then?..please? * pours on the sugary Kawaiiness along with Ryou, Yugi, Zero and Goten*  
  
Minako:.. Fine, but be good., or I'll send you into the place I had too go.too much.fake..bleach..blond.. ugh, I'm gunna be sick.. * sneezes and all the boys leave..* oh..that works.. * leaves with Heero*  
  
Hotaru: * in Duo's bed, under the covers shivering muttering its only a dream, theres no place like home and please review* 


	10. The Sailor Plague??

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru:..* Runs from Minako, who some how had gotten a hold of some Author Power.* Shit!! Minako!! Stop Stop Stop!! * Leaps from another dreaded blast*  
  
Minako: NEVER!! After what you did to me and Heero in your last Chapter??? NO WAY!! * Blasts again*  
  
Hotaru: AHH!! I'M SORRIE I'M SORRIE!! Will a Nice Juicy Lemon make up for it? * Minako consiters*  
  
Minako:.okay.. * drops the Bag-O-Author power and walks away*  
  
Hotaru:.shes dangerous. * blasts the Author Power so it goes into nothingness* THAT'S more like it..now who can I torcher.eerr..play with today. I know. Yami Bakura and.. Yami Malik.* they appear in some purple sawdust flashy thingie*  
  
Y. Bakura: What The Fu..* Hotaru covers his mouth*  
  
Hotaru: PG-13!!  
  
Y. Bakura:.dge. are we?  
  
Y. Malik: not the slightest clue, looks a lot like an Author.Box. AHH!! WE'RE IN A FAN FIC!!  
  
Hotaru: * rubs her hands together evily* yes!! You are both under my powers!! You will go bath both my Dogs, Penny and Jake, Minako's Cats Artemis and Duo... and Mow all of my lawn.  
  
Y's. Bakura and Malik:. is that it? * Hotaru smirks evily and points to sky, or more persisce, to the planet Saturn*  
  
Hotaru: ALL my Lawn, Aka the planet Saturn. Now work Monkies!! * pinches both their Butts*  
  
Y. Malik: HEY!! Watch your hands!!  
  
Y. Bakura: please, Malik don't piss her off anymore then she already is.  
  
Hotaru: now, to summon the Bishis. Ryou and Malik!! * both appear*  
  
Ryou: oh, hello Hotaru. Bakura? Are you.doing.lawn work? * Bakura grumbles and comtinues mowing the lawn*  
  
Hotaru: oh. fudge it, dun worry about Saturn.. I'll make Duo do it for leaving me alone for so long. or may be I'll just take out my anger in his new Ferrari.. * eyes Duo's pride and joy*. must.resist.temptation. awww F*ck it!! * grabs the keys and packs, both Maliks and both Bakuras* SHOPPING TRIP THANKS TOO DUO'S CREDIT CARDS!! * all 4 groan and hold on for deal life*  
  
Quatre was the first to awake at 7:30 AM, he absentmindedly shut off the blaring alarm and made his way down the steep stairs. A small smile crept to his lips as he saw his beloved Ami curled up on the couch, the only movement was her chest rising up and down with each life's breath. Quatre only made the move to cover his Ice Angel with a soft Silver blanket. The Blond Arabian yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on, flipping on the television with a quick flick from his foot.  
  
" Another beautiful Day in L2, slight rain will fall between 6 and 7 PM, as most of you viewers have herd, the "Sailor Senshi" case gets stranger and stranger, live on call is Reporter Maylee Raochia," the TV screen flashed to a girl in a bad suit, hair hard with hairspray with way too much make up on.  
  
" thank you Rachel, as you viewers know, a Military base was recently attacked by a group of Refugees known only as the "Sailor Senshi", whom origonally was a group of super heroines from back in the 2000s, did more damage then was previously presedented, the terrorists had planted a Biological Weapon on the base that caused most of the remaining survivors to come down with a diesease dubbed "Sailor Plague".." Quatre spit out his coffee and turned up the volume on the television.  
  
" The diesease attacks the nervious system causing siezures, memory loss and even parayless but doesn't seem to be fatal, the Military has decided to take this as a direct attack on the Earths Sphere Alliance. Back to you Rachel" Quatre paled, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.  
  
" figures. just like the Negaverse, hide behind Humans to do their dirty work, argh! They make me so pissed sometimes!" a voice said, Quatre turned and saw the stunning Makoto, dawned in her night clothing still. He smiled as a greeting to her.  
  
" I'm glad to see you better Ms. Makoto" he whispered, his throat dry from what he just saw on the TV screen. Makoto laughed, pouring herself a cup of coffee, sitting next to him.  
  
" just Mako, Mako-chan if anything, they're still convinced we killed all those people?" she asked, the pilot of 04 sighed, running his hand threw his plantinum blond hair nerviously, gazing at her with a sorrowful expression.  
  
" the Earth Sphere Alliance is getting involved, we might have to move out soon, wake everyone up." Quatre ordered, Makoto's eyes widened, gulping.  
  
" you mean the good guys gotta fight the good guys?? Oh shit.." Makoto trailed off, standing up, downing her coffee in one gulp.  
  
" I'll wake everyone up all right.. Ugh, Usagi ain't gunna like this.." She muttered before trailing upstairs, dragging her feet lazily. Quatre sighed, watching her retreating figure till she was gone, before deciding to awaken Ami himself. He stood up and streached, his back cracking. The Desert Prince gingerly walking into the living room, and knelt by Ami, Shaking her shoulder gentally.  
  
" Ami, wake up" Quatre muttered still a bit sleepy, Ami just groaned and rolled over, waving him off.  
  
" mmmm wake me up in a few hours mom. cram school isn't until 4." Ami mumbled, her hair was messy and all over her face. Quatre rolled his eyes and smirked a bit un-Quatre like. He leaned down and took her lips in his own, emediatly awakening the Ice-Princess. Ami's Ice blue eyes staired into his Sea-Green eyes. She surveyed her surroundings before curling up more under the blanket.  
  
"mmmm what time is it?" she asked sleepily, Quatre looked at his watch.  
  
" exactly 7:54 AM, we've all got to talk, its about the Base attack" the Mercury-born girl sat up fast at the last few words, she pulled her visor over her eyes and manifested her computer, typing furiously.  
  
" got it, I have all the information I could from the slim and anteni sample on screen, which I hate to say isn't much, whom ever is behind this, their damn good at covering their tracks.." Ami said a bit peeved that she couldn't crack the case like she usually does. Quatre kissed the top of her head, taking the computer from her, and pulling her into his embrase.  
  
" listen, just relax a little I know its hard, but your gunna short circut if you don't Ami-koi" Quatre pointed out, Ami giggle and nodded.  
  
" yeah, you know you sound a lot like out friend Usagi, only with bigger words.." Ami laughed, Quatre blushed and ploped onto the floor.  
  
" freat now only do I look like a girl, I sound like one too, don't I?" he asked, Ami smiled, pinching his shoulder playfully.  
  
" yup" was all she said.  
  
Makoto sighed, rubbing her forehead, Minako had chucked a textbook at her, and not expecting to be hit with hard literature, Makoto had just stood their dumb founded while an 18 pound book hit her in the head, then a little careful negotiation, involving a Jupiter Thunder Dragon came into play, causing the Blond Bombshell to promise to be down in 10 minutes. the next room on her list.. Heero's. Makoto knocked gentally, then let herself in, to see Heero Yuy laying on his stomach trying to get all the pieces to his poor lap top from Dust Bunny Arena. Makoto cleared her throat.  
  
" umm Heero? Quatre ordered a meeting.." Heero looked at her ALMOST ready to cry from seeing the guts of his laptop laid out before him. He nodded and stood up, walking out past the stunned Jupiterian. Giving her a "this better be good" look. Makoto shurgged it off and walked too Trowa's room telling him, the Clown nodded and walked past her. Just as he walked past, Makoto slapped him hard on the ass, causing him to yelp and jump and rub his bum.  
  
" fiesty?" he asked, she nodded and kissed his cheek before going to Hotaru's Room, knocking on the door.  
  
" Hey! Hotaru! Wake up Quatre called a meeting!" Makoto called, she received no answer, making her a bit nervious. Makoto knocked a bit more forcefully.  
  
" Hotaru! Get your lazy ass up!" she yelled, then gave up and tried to open the door, which wouldn't even budge like a locked door would shake a little, but the door was rock solid, and ice cold to the touch. Makoto pulled her iced fingers back and paniced.  
  
" oh f**k.." she whispered, high tailing downstairs, right to where everyone was. falling head over heals into Minako.  
  
" ACK!" Minako yelled, falling on her butt while Makoto stood on her feet. The Thunder Goddess looked frantic.  
  
" Hotaru's room won't open, at all, the door is ice cold too the touch.. I think somethings wrong. I think its time to call Setsuna and the oth.." before Makoto could finish her sentence, everyone herd a soft clank of the butt of the Time Key hitting the tile floor, there in all her glory stood the time Goddess, Setsuna. Minako, Ami and Makoto looked revileved, while Heero, Quatre and Trowa. pulled their guns.  
  
" Freeze, state your name and purpose or I'll open fire" Heero threatened, Minako "eeped" and smacked the gun from his hands, causing the perfect Soldier to Flinch as his gun hit the floor.  
  
" you BAKA! This is SETSUNA, Sailor Pluto, TIME GODDESS, you don't pull guns out on her!!" Makoto scolded, Quatre and Trowa put their guns down, actually feeling ashamed, well Quatre felt ashamed, Trowa just felt like. Trowa.. Ami looked at Setsuna with a crossed look.  
  
" Setsuna? What in Kami's name is going on?? I thought we destroyed all pathways to the negaverse?!" Ami demanded, Setsuna sighed, taking a seat beside the Wisdom Child. Her Garnet pools stared at Ami with reviered Saddness and ancient Wisdom.  
  
" The Demons are back" was all she replied.  
  
Hotaru: * giggles, Malik, Yami Malik, and Bakura are all packed inbetween her bags from Shopping, while her Bishi is ridding in the front with her. Independent Women Part 1 blareing on the radio* this is great!!  
  
Ryou: yes, this is quite fun.  
  
Yami Malik, Malik and Bakura:.. Shoot.us.please.help..  
  
Hotaru: * eyes turn blood red* NEVER!!! OR ELSE I'LL PUT YOU IN THE NEW DRESS I BOUGHT FROM THE BRIDAL SHOP!!  
  
Ryou:.bridal shop? Your getting married?  
  
Hotaru: * beams* yup, if Duo knows whats good for him he'll pop the question when he comes back, or I'll trash his car.  
  
Ryou, Yami Malik, Bakura and Malik: remind us NOT too piss her off..  
  
Hotaru: you can make me happy again with reviews. the only one who reviews is Twilight Guardian. ty! 


	11. What?? Evil Twins??

Neither Hotaru Maxwell nor Minako own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh we are both psycho anime fans that worship either Duo Maxwell (ME) or Heero Yuy a.k.a. Odin Lowe jr. (Minako) so don't try suing us cause we don't have a Damn dime, so there.  
  
Hotaru: *whines looking at a tiny cube the side of a sugar cube*  
  
Minako: *looks at it in tears, Holding Malik*  
  
Malik: O.o *turning purple*  
  
Hotaru: Why,..... WHY?? I was a nice author...  
  
Ryou: *walks over and looks at it* whats wrong?  
  
Hotaru: *thrusts it into his face* A WRITERS BLOCK!!  
  
Bakura: *snorts* just throw it  
  
Hotaru: I've Tried!! *throws it and it comes back hitting her in the forehead* why me??  
  
Ryou: *puts a hand on her shoulder* there there it'll be all right  
  
Minako: *crys on Malik, who looks ready to stab her with the Millenium Rod*  
  
Hotaru: . *turns Malik into chibi..*  
  
Malik: Wyou!! Hewp!  
  
Minako: O.O CHIBI MALIK!! SO KAWAII!! *Huggles*  
  
C. Malik: O.O *can't breathe,* winako... wet up!!  
  
Hotaru: *laughs, until remembering the writers block, starts to whine* help please? *Ryou huggles her |/^_^\| = Computer Ryou face*  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* oh boy..  
  
Ami looked as if she was hit with a ton of bricks.... Demons?... that ment...Isis... her splitling. In order to become a Senshi, one had to be pure, and everyone had evil in them, thats what the splitlings were designed for, to have the negative energies from the future senshi transfered to them. which means whatever quality each senshi had would be amplified 100% Ami's was her love of Science and learning, so Isis was a Genuis at Biogenetics and other Sciences. Rei's was her pride, Hence why Burna is so conceeded, Makoto's was her need to be the best, so Enae tended to be a fight picker, first to jump in. Minako was her wanting for peace, which is why Malice is so bent on making life a living hell.. and Hotaru, her love of Silence, and to Shade, all the world did was make noise. as you can tell, the Senshi and Their spiltlings didn't get along well. Splitlings were exact opppsites too, a more apporprite name, would be, Evil Twins.. Makoto slammed her fist into her palm.  
  
" hmn, so I take it we have to go on a royal ass kicking?" she asked hopefull, Minako put a hand on her friends arm, thinking of her last encounter with her splitling, the battle that they were all killed in, and Makoto was itching for revenge, with a bit of justice on the side. Setsuna held her head in her laced fingers, having leaned the time key up against the table.  
  
" not quite, I came a bit too late... a few years too late.. *sigh* you need to keep an eye on these 3, they know about them, and will be looking to infect them" Ami raised an eyebrow, looking at Setsuna, with more of a glare then her usual passive expression.  
  
" Infect? what do you mean 'Infect?'" is that whats wrong with Hotaru and Rei?? their 'infected'?" Ami demanded, startling the time senshi.  
  
" No, but Duo and Wufei are.... I've watched the news, their beefing up their army.... Once those humans hit stage 3, they'll begin to mutate, you all need to come with me" Setsuna said, Heero snorted, glaring at Setsuna, Duo was his best friend, and now he might mutate??  
  
" what about Duo and Wufei? are they going to... mutate too?" Quatre asked, Setsuna smiled a bit.  
  
" with Shini and Nataku on the case, I highly doubt it." she answered, Minako's eyes widened as the 3 Gundam pilots looked puzzled.  
  
" Sh..Shini and Nataku???" Minako demanded, Setsuna nodded, turning her gaze to Minako.  
  
" yes, the Goddesses are awakening, Aphrodite, Hermia, and Zera should awaken soon as well, It might take some inishaitive on you parts.. now go get Hotaru and Rei, we need to leave, NOW" Setsuna yelled, Trowa leaned back, looking at Setsuna.  
  
" they can't the doors are blocked with something" Trowa countered, Setsuna's eyes shut as she took a shaky breath.  
  
" then we leave them, come on, we have planning to do, you 3 won't be much help though" Setsuna said, indicating the 3 Gundam Pilots. She stood, picking up her time key.  
  
" We're NOT leaving them Setsuna!" Minako cried, startling everyone in the room with her sudden outburst, Setsuna slapped Minako accross the face, suprising the Blond Senshi. Minako's blue eyes looked up at Setsuna's garnet ones.  
  
" you don't have a choice Venus, Now get up" Setsuna said coldly, Heero had his gun at the back of her neck.  
  
" You Listen up, we're NOT leaving them" Heero said in an icier (Hotaru: that a word?) tone, Setsuna shut her eyes and the gun crinkled and cracked and broke into dust. Makoto sighed, looking at Heero.  
  
" she controls time, aka speeding up the time for your gun a few thousand years, maing it useless..." Makoto explained, standing up and helping Ami to her feet. Setsuna looked back at her friends with a worried expression.  
  
" its the crash of the silver millenium all over again..... except this time we're prepared." Setsuna whispered, she traced a few symbols with her time staff and a large black portal appeared, Minako, Makoto and Ami looked at the portal with a worried expression... Setsuna's portals were always lighter colours... never.. black.. only portals to.. the negaverse were black.. Ami's eyes widened, she looked at Setsuna with a glare.  
  
" Your not Setsuna!! I should have seen it before!! Setsuna would never hit Minako! who are you??" Ami yelled, she leaned bcak into a fighting position, Makoto and Minako soon joined her.  
  
" yeah and Setsuna would never make us leave our friends, so listen up nega trash!! you think your bad shit? well you never dealed with 3 pissed off Senshis who are sick of having thier somewhat normal lives violated because YOU have your panties in a twist..!" Makoto Yelled, the 3 transformed, looking at 'Setsuna' with glares that would freeze over hell.. 'Setsuna' laughed evily before changing into Burna, Jupiter growled low in her throat.  
  
" Burna, what the hell do you want with us??" Jupiter screamed, Burna smirked, leanng back on the portal, cross armed.  
  
" I don't want YOU its, THEM I want!" Burna yelled, pointing to Heero, Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"and with The Silent Witch and The High Priestess un-avalable, you have no way of protecting your little.. boyfriends without taking a hit yourselves" a voice whispered, stepping out from the shadows, revealing to be Isis, Mercury growled, glaring.  
  
" and once we're done, well, lets just say that you'll be wishing that you were never reborn!" a thrid voice said, stepping from the portal, revealing to be Enae, the twisted 3 made a triangle around the 6 warriors, each senshi faced their splitling.  
  
" this is what its come down to huh? a show down? well, that suits me just fine" Jupiter said a bit sadisitically, Enae took a step toward Jupiter.  
  
" see," Enae said, Holding her left arm above her head.  
  
" you in," Isis whispered, mirroring her commrade.  
  
" hell," Burna finished, rasising her hand up, a bubble of dark energy formed at the center, casting down upon the 6. from the windows, the floor and the door, thousands and thousands of rats pushed threw, their eyes glowed a deep red as they attacked the 3 Gundam Pilots, scratching and biting..  
  
" AH!!" Venus screamed, blasting at the rats with her cresent beam, Jupiter blasted away with lightning and Mercury pushed them back with bubbles, never the less, one rat made it past, viciously attacking Quatre, bitting at his neck and face. Quatre cried out, Mercury's eyes flashed with anger as Quatre threw the rat off him, more escaped threw, attacking the remaining eyes. After what seemed like hours, the rats were finished.... what was left of them retreated. Burna was infuriated.  
  
" where are you going?? finish them off!!" Burna screamed, the rats only kept going. She growled and looked at her comrades, who had in turn abandoned her. embaressed, with a hole in her pride the size of the Grand Canyon. She glared at the Senshi will all the fury of hell.  
  
" I'll be back, and when I come back, I'll bath in your blood... weaklings!" She yelled, disappearing in flames. the 3 Sneshi blinked flaling to their knees..the Senshi weren't attacked, not even bitten once. the 3 boys fell to the ground in a heep. each Senshi turned, exausted, looking at their boyfriends with a dazed expression.  
  
" Heero/Quatre/Trowa" they whispered in unison before collapsing. 3 Spirits lifted off the fallen Trio, looking almost mirror image to their host bodies. the one dressed in Ice began to chant something, and 2 symbols in Mercury's theme colour appeared on the foreheads of Ice princess and the Desert prince, the nature clad goddess reapeated what the first did, then the golden clad one. they each disappeared, the symbols still glowing.  
  
The Dark Moon Kingdom  
  
" Damnit!! We would have had them if you didn't run away like weaklings!!" Burna yelled at Isis and Enae, who smirked hands on their hips.  
  
" funny, I didn't hear Malice Order us to kill them, only infect.." Isis said, living up to her title of 'cold bitch'. Burna growled, glaring. Isis smirked.  
  
" now, dear commerade, its MY turn" Isis whispered, sitting down, medling into the floor.  
  
Hotaru: *looks at the astray of devices she used to try and break her writers block* dammit... *looks at the little writers block* anyone has any ideas you just let me know ok?  
  
Ryou: please review... shes loosing all invigeration of writing.. *gulp* and letting us go... * sits tyed to a chair, along with Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Kaiba, Jou, Honda, Malik and Yami Malik..*  
  
Yami: MOOPH!! MO MPH!! *yelling muffled ancient egyptian curses*  
  
Hotaru: *leaves dragging Anzu into the next room, comming out with a bloody t-shirt* and if I have to hear one more of Anzu's Friendship Speaches... I'm gunna rip up every single Friendly Card I see!! *all Yu-Gi- Oh characters cheer at the death of Anzu*  
  
Minako:.. and I wanted to do it.. oh well.. *torchers Pegasus in the next room* ^_^ 


End file.
